The Jade and Onyx arc, Part One: The Rebellion
by Amy47101
Summary: It was just supposed to be a reunion, just to meet the new dexholders. But Red never expected two trainers to change their lives so drastically, to bring them into a war they've been fighting since they were kids. Sometimes, when you're flat out of luck, you just sit and hope. Sit and hope that you can not only save yourself, but also the girl of your dreams... Specialshipping!
1. An Invitation

Eyes of Jade and Heart of Onyx

**Yeah, I deleted ****_The Girl That Changed Our Lives. _****I thought I had it worked out, but it seems that I don't, and couldn't write the next chapter. So, when I get my ideas figured out, I'll write it again and post it. But now, I've got something new to announce! See, I have been obsessed with the Pokémon special lately, and I really wanted to write something about it. So, here I am, writing something awesome! Ages, however, are modified slightly. So, here's what I got:**

**Red, Green, Blue: 17 **

**Yellow: 16 and a half**

** Gold, Silver, Crystal: 16**

**Ruby and Sapphire: 15**

**Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl: 14**

**White and Black: 14**

**Emerald: 12**

**Shippings will be Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Frantic, Agency for sure, and a rivalry between Haughty and Commoner. I am seriously torn between the two. Just read my profile, and you'll understand why.**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon. If she did, the old anime would be long gone and replaced by the Pokémon Special manga. Everyone knows those guys are better than the anime characters. **

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter One_

_Prologue_

o.0.o.0.o

_Unova_

"I'M GOING TO THE POKÉMON LEAGUE AND I'M GONNA WIN! WATCH OUT ELITE FOUR SHAUNTAL! GRIMSLEY! CAITLIN! MARSHAL! AND REINING CHAMPION ALDER! I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GONNA WIN!"

White covered her ears as she listened to her employee, Black, scream his dreams to the world.

"Why do you have to yell so loudly?" asked White as she uncovered her ears, and looked at the fourteen-year-old in front of her.

"'Cause I'm _this _close to accomplishing my dream! Just one more badge!" Black said, momentarily turning from the cliff overlooking the ocean to look at White. Likewise, the boy went back to screaming. "YOU HEAR THAT, ELITE FOUR SHAUNTAL, GRIMSLEY, CAITLIN, MARSHAL, AND ALDER?! ONE MORE BAGDE!"

White sighed. She supposed that she should be used to this by now. Thank Arceus her ears adapted to the constant yelling. Adjusting her cap on her head, she heard a ringing.

"_Perhaps it's my ears," _she thought as her companion yelled some more. "_Black is rather loud."_

_..._

_"No, it's not my head." _she thought as she noticed the X-transceiver on Blacks' wrist blinking. "_Someone's calling Black."_

"Hey, Black," White said as she tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Someone's calling you."

Black looked at the still ringing device on his wrist, and smiled sheepishly before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Black!" Prof. Juniper, the regional professor of Unova, cried happily.

"Yeah, Professor?" asked Black as he sat next to White.

"Listen, I was wondering if you would like to take a break from Unova for a while."

"Really? But the Pokémon Championship is coming up soon, and-"

"Black, you still have a couple months before the competition starts." said Juniper with a laugh. "And besides, I think you'll like this..."

_Sinnoh_

"All the way to Kanto?" asked Sebastian, the Berlitz family butler, asked nervously.

"Oh, yes," said Platinum Berlitz. "Professor Rowen said that there is some sort of pokédex holder reunion, where they will be introducing Pearl, Diamond, and I along with some others all the way from Unova."

"But all the way to Kanto, Ms. Berlitz..." said Sebastian in his still worried tone. "I was a nervous wreck when you left to travel Sinnoh. I really don't know what I'll do if you leave the continent all together."

"You have not the need to fret, Sebastian. I am more experienced from my past journey, and besides, I will have Pearl and Diamond by my side."

"And your father has approved of this?"

"Of course."

"You won't leave Sir Pearls or Sir Diamonds side at all?"

"Sebastian..." Platinum said in a somewhat irritated tone. "Your concern is touching, but I believe I am ready to leave. Besides, you know that the dex holders of the other regions are amazingly strong."

"I suppose," sighed Sebastian as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just can't help but worry."

"Please don't cry!" exclaimed Platinum.

"No, I'll be fine." sighed the old butler. "But I expect a phone call every now and then! Understand, young lady?"

"Of course!"

Platinum stepped outside of her mansion, soon running into none other than the comedy duo, Diamond and Pearl.

"Lady!" cried Dia. Platinum smiled at the nickname. Even after two years, they still can't drop it. "We're ready for Kanto!"

"Excellent!" cried Platinum as she let out her Rapidash. "Let us be off then!"

_Unova_

"Uh-huh." mumbled Black as he stared at the screen on his X-transceiver. "Soundds great! Yep. Uh-Huh. Okay, Mistralton City. Okay!"

The goofball of a boy hung up the device, and grinned towards White.

"What is it, Black?"

"White, guess where we're heading." White, of course didn't get to answer, for Black yelled out his answer. "We're heading to Kanto!"

_Somewhere Unknown..._

"Stop! Traitors!" screamed several armed thugs. They were chasing after two people, one male, the other female, perhaps no older than sixteen or so. Both had their eyes shaded, for it was obvious that the thugs where after them. The male teenager was surprisingly agile, while the girl was atop the ferocious bird pokémon, Ferrow. "Stop in the name of Team Dominance!"

"Screw you and your damn team." muttered the male as he looked up, relief crossing his features for just a moment seeing that his companion was still above him.

"What are we gonna do?!" yelled the girl as the two came upon a cliff.

"How should I know?! You're the one with our supplies! Do something!" he looked back, and saw that thugs were coming upon them. "You go! Leave while you can!"

Much to his surprise, the girl jumped from the Ferrow. Pulling out a red and white sphere, commonly known as the pokéball, and returned his trusted bird partner. The Ferrow was pulled into a red beam of light, back into the sphere ball in his hand. The girl then began to dig through a light tan, worn down messenger bag slung across her shoulders.

"What are you doing?! You need to leave!" yelled the boy. The girl grabbed what she was looking for, and held it up for the boy to see. Another pokéball. If one could see her eyes, then they would be placed into a determined glare.

"You know just as well as I do that if we're leaving this goddamned region, we're leaving it together." she tossed the pokéball into the air, expertly catching it as it came back down. In a flash of red light, a purple pokémon appeared. An Espeon. "Esmeralda!" the girl yelled.

"No!"

"Halt!"

"Traitors!" the armed men screamed all at once.

"Teleport! Somewhere out of here!" screamed the girl as she grabbed the boys hand and placed her free hand on her pokémon. In a flash of light, the two disappeared. But not before the leading thug pulled out his gun, and shot.

The bullet pierced the boys shoulder, and the last thing the girl remembered was hearing his scream of pain before the light enveloped the two of them, and the world faded into a bright light.

o.0.o.0.o

**Oh, very interesting indeed. Hehe, looks like we got something good going!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	2. Meeting the Newbies

Eyes of Jade and Heart of Onyx

**Well, a lot of people are wondering about the dynamic duo at the end of chapter one. And about the unknown place... and why the hell there are freaking armed guard thugs shooting at our hero and heroine. Well, some things are about to be cleared up! So, yay!**

**Okay, so, we will be regarding the names of Green and Blue. Apparently, the names switched when the English version of the manga was published. This is how it's going in my story: Green is the guy, and Blue is the girl.**

**Also, my OC has many pokémon on hand, each with a nickname. Here's the code:**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

**And that's all of them. Don't worry, it will all make sense soon. ^.^**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon, for if she did, the pokémon special would totally be the anime instead of whatever is on now.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Kanto_

"I think I can see them!" cried Emerald as he leaned almost precariously over the edge of the pier. "No... that's a Wailmer... False alarm, people!"

Crystal smiled and shook her head, watching as the energetic twelve-year-old bounced around the pier of Kanto's Vermilion City, awaiting ships with people upon it that they were, more or less, ecstatic to meet. The pokédex holders of Sinnoh and Unova.

All the dex holders were here, Red, Kanto's champion, standing next to Green, Viridian Citys' gym leader, and Blue, the most mischievous of the eleven current holders. Silver stood close to Blue, the girl he considered his 'sister' ever since the Ice Mask incident, while Gold leaned on his billiard cue, yawning, as if bored with the situation. Ruby and Sapphire were, of course, arguing, while Yellow, who was surprisingly without her hat, tried to calm them down.

Crystal was, of course, making sure Emerald didn't decide to jump into the ocean himself. Yeah, he was that damn excited.

"So, when are the newbies gonna be here?" asked Gold as he yawned again, not even attempting to cover it up.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Sapphire. "I wanna know what it's like ta be a senior fo' once!"

"Must you yell so loud?" demanded Ruby. "It's not very ladylike."

"So?"

"So quit acting like a wild animal!"

"Sissy!"

"Barbarian!"

"And they start again." muttered Green.

"Guys! I see something!" cried Crystal, shielding her eyes from the sun, and looking off into the distance. In fact, there was something out over the horizon, steadily getting closer and closer. "It's a ship!"

Everyone rushed to the end of the pier. Well, except for Green and Silver, who instead decided to walk calmly. The ship seemed to take agonizingly forever, for everyone had some spark of excitement to meet the new rookies. Would they be trainers? Coordinators? Female or male? What would they look like, and what pokémon would they have on hand?

The group stood there while tourists in, as Blue described them, 'tacky' floral print shirts and cargo shorts. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a small group of five stood, walking down the gangplank. There were three boys and two girls. The boy with a red scarf was stuffing his face with candy while the blond boy next to him was scolding him on something. The boy with brown hair looked to happy for his own good, while the girl with the brown ponytail talked excitedly to the girl with black hair while waving her arms extravagantly.

"Hey, are you guys the rookies?" asked Gold.

"If you mean the dexholders, then yeah." said the girl with the ponytail. "I'm White, and I represent BW agency."

"Oh! I heard of you! You invented the Pokémon Musical!" exclaimed Ruby as he clasped his hands together with sparkles in his eyes. "I always wanted to compete in one! I'm Ruby, and it's an honor to meet you!"

"Well, it's always good to know that you have a fan..." said White as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm Black!" said the brunette boy next to White. "And I'm aspiring to be Unovas' next champion!"

"So you're the Unova dexholders." said Red with a nod. "I'm Red, and this is Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Sapphire, Emerald, and you already know Ruby." Red introduced before turning towards the other three. "So I'm guessing you're the Sinnoh dexholders?"

"Yes. I am Platinum, and this is Diamond and Pearl."

"We're comedians!" exclaimed Pearl. "C'mon, Dia, lets' perform for our seniors!"

"Speaking of pokémon..." started Pearl

"Speaking of pokémon..." Dia echoed.

"The Pokédex Holders sure are famous, aren't they Dia?"

"They sure are!"

"Red, for example, is the champion of Kanto. And Sapphire collected all of the Hoenn badges in under eighty days."

"Really? She did?"

"Yeah, it was a rivalry between her and Ruby? They made a set date. Didn't you know that?"

"Nope. Guess I'm not _up to date." _As Dia said that, Pearl launched himself into the air in shock. Once he came back down, he looked at his partner with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Come on, now," he continued. "Professor Rowen said so much about them. You must remember _something."_

"Oh! I remember that one of the Kanto dex holders is always sad. I sure hope she cheers up." said Dia with glum look on his face. Pearl, once again, looked at him in disbelief.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From Prof. Rowen. He said that she was _blue." _Cue Pearl falling over anime style. They looked up at their seniors, hopeful expressions on their faces.

"Talk about entertainment!" exclaimed Red as he burst out laughing. Soon, many of the dexholders where laughing. Even a small smile graced the lips of Green.

"'Said she was blue'." Green repeated. "I get it."

"That was funny!" laughed Blue. "I'm liking these kids already!"

"Hey... What's Black doing?" asked Yellow as she looked over at the said boy, standing on the edge of the pier.

"Uh oh." mumbled White as he took a deep intake of breath. "Better cover your ears." she said as she pushed her hands over her ears.

"MY NAME IS BLACK AND I'M GOING TO THE POKÉMON CHAMPIONSHIP AND I'M GONNA WIIIIIIIN!" Black yelled suddenly. "WATCH OUT ELITE FOUR SHAUNTEL! GRIMSLEY! CAITLIN! MARSHAL! AND REIGNING CHAMPION ALDER! I AM ABSOLUTELY, ONE HUNDRED PERCENT GOING TO WIN THAT TOURNAMENT!"

Since all the other dexholders got no warning, they all fell anime style from shock. Black, content with screaming his dreams to the world, turned around, and saw a rather strange sight. All the dexholders, except for White, who still had her ears covered, were on the ground, Yellow and Diamond with small swirls in their eyes, while Green and Platinum was getting up and brushing unseeable dust off of their clothing. Black widened his eyes, and turned towards White.

"Hey, Prez," he asked as some of the other dexholders began to recover. "What happened?"

_ Location Currently Unknown..._

In Viridian City, one would always find small children walking through the nearby forest, known as Viridian Forest. One little boy, however, was witnessing a rather stranger sight.

The small child was merely chasing around bug types with his net, for that was what he was, a bug catcher. But even this bug catcher wouldn't suspect the sudden surprise of having a bright portal come into light, and a girl and boy step out of it. The boy's shoulder was a bloody mess, and the girl looked to be ready to collapse at any moment. Te girl looked at the boy, her face screaming for help.

"Aliens!" screamed the boy as he ran away. The girl sighed, and sunk to her knees. The unconscious boy against her was becoming quite an impossible feat for her. How could she possibly drag her friend to a town for help?

"Of course," she mumbled. She dumped out her tan messenger bag. She heard their small loaf of bread hit the ground with a thump, as well as their water canteen, for the water sloshed to and fro in the container. But the most relieving sound was the clacks of pokéballs hitting together. She ran her hands across the tops of the red and white spheres, and smiled. All eight of hers. She continued to feel her friends pockets, and pulled out all six of his.

"Go! Everyone!" she cried as she sent out her eight partners and her friends pokémon. Out popped an Eevee, the Eeveelutions, a Ferrow, a Metagross, a Tyranitar, a Weavile, a Haxorus, and a Deerling, which seemed strangely out of place for the boys rough'n'tumble team. One pokémon for each type. The Eevee came up to the girl, and snuggled into her lap.

"Hey, Hope." she said as she stroked the Eevees' fur. "Okay, everyone, listen up! He's hurt, and I have no idea where I am. I need you to find help for him, quickly. Valerie, Flash, Ziya, Esmeralda, Bre, Lily, and Grace, you guys stay here. Everyone else, go off and find some human help for me."

With a series of nods and cries of understanding, the nine pokémon ran off in search of help. The girl just sat, stroking Hopes' fur while Flash, Bre, and Lily huddled around her to keep her warm. Valerie refilled her water canteen, while Grace and Ziya attacked towards the sky, creating a lightening and icy brigade seeable from miles away

o.0.o.0.o

**Please don't explain to me that trainer can only have six pokémon, 'cause I already know.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	3. Blind and Bloody

Eyes of Jade and Heart of Onyx

**Not much to say, really. Another day, another dollar. Or chapter, in this case. XD**

**Nicknames for my OCs pokémon:**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon, for if she did, the Pokémon Special would be the anime instead of the crap that's on TV right now.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Pallet Town, Kanto_

"Alright!" screamed Gold as he made a beeline for the stereo and speaker system. "Let's get this party started!"

After a quick teleport, courtesy of Reds' Espeon, Vee, all the dexholders found them in the small Pallet Town, in front of Reds' house, which was gratefully provided to him and his friends for this occasion, just so long as they don't destroy the place, have any sort of alcoholic beverages, or have the cops calling them.

Unfortunately for all of the dexholders, Gold was here, and if anyone knew Gold, they would know that telling him _not _to do these things was like having a Magikarp suddenly jump out of the water and battle brilliantly. Both was never, in a million years, going to happen. Soon, music was blasting so loud that they could feel the vibrations of the notes across the house.

"Gold, turn that down!" yelled Crystal over the noise.

"What?!" asked Gold. It was unknown wether or not he couldn't actually hear Crystal or if he was faking it.

"Turn it down!" Crystal yelled a little louder.

"Sorry, but WHAT?!" asked Gold, raising his voice to the highest possible level on the word 'what'.

"TURN DOWN THE DAMN MUSIC, GOD DAMN IT!" Crystal screamed.

"Here, let me turn this down!" shouted Gold as he turned the music down to a more reasonable level. "What is it, Super Serious Gal?"

Crystal was steaming mad now, for she thought that Gold was being a complete smartass. She merely raised her foot, and kicked her fellow dexholder upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" demanded Gold as Crystal walked away. "Super Serious Gal!"

"Well that was...interesting." said Pearl, choosing his words carefully, for he did not want to cross Crystal and suffer the same fate as Gold.

"That's Crystal and Gold." said Blue with her eyes closed and a sweatdrop on her head.

"Better get used to it, kids." said Silver as he rolled his eyes. "This is what it's like being a dexholder."

o.0.o.0.o

Everyone was separating into groups, talking about their own adventures. Black was talking to Red and Silver, the young dexholder telling his age to his seniors.

"You're fourteen?!" exclaimed Red in shock. "You're taller than Silver, and he's sixteen!"

The said dexholder then straitened himself up from his slumped position against the wall, as if trying to make up for his loss of height against the Unova dexholder.

Gold was, unsurprisingly, telling tales of his adventures to Platinum and White. Well, only modifying them ever so _slightly._

"And then I, of course, swooped in and stopped the Ice Mask from attacking Crystal after she so recklessly yelled at the deranged man."

"Oh, please." said Crystal, momentarily stepping out of the kitchen to smack... kick Gold upside the head. "Tell the story right or don't tell it all, Gold."

Dia and Pearl were, once again, performing their comedy routine for Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald.

"Speaking of pokémon..."

"Speaking of pokémon..."

"There sure are a lot of pokéballs, aren't there?"

"Yep!"

"Do you know any, Dia?"

"Not a one. Guess I'm not _on the ball."_

"Oh, come one now! This is basic info for a trainer! There's a master ball,"

"I know that one! It can catch any pokémon, right?"

"See? You do know some!"

"Yep! At least I _mastered the master ball!"_

While the Hoenn dexholders were laughing, Dia decided to slip away, for they did a few routines were Pearl decided that he was going to 'beat from the heart' and smacked him a couple times over. Besides, he smelled food. And he was hungry!

Yellow and Crystal were in the kitchen, cooking a meal for their friends, every once in a while, someone would come in and grab a beverage from the fridge. Gold wasn't going anywhere near the kitchen, however, for he tried to snag a beer from the fridge, only to have Crystal kick him. Again.

A few times, Emerald would enter the kitchen to take snacks out to their guests, only to come back a few minutes later.

"Dia sure can eat." said Yellow as she dumped more chips and pretzels into separate bowls. "I hope Reds' mom doesn't mind that all the snack food is gone."

Green was, unsurprisingly, doing some report for his grandfather, while Blue was encouraging him to 'loosen up'.

"Green~!" sang Blue as she pranced up to him.

"What?" grumbled Green, not once looking up from his work.

"You're being to serious! We're finally meeting our juniors, and all you do is work, work, work!"

"Noisy women." muttered Green, deciding to henceforth ignore Blue while he was working. Suddenly, all his papers were snatched out of his hand. He looked up, and glared at Blue, who giggled before running off. Letting out an irritating huff of air, he got up, and followed the mischievous girl.

He found himself surprised when she ran out the front door, his report fluttering in her hand like loose flags.

"Blue!" he yelled. "I'm not in the mood!"

Said girl merely snickered, and continued running. Green, already irritated enough with these antics, decided to just do this the easy way, and sent out Charizard. After getting on, he flew after Blue, and landed successfully in front of her.

"Give me the papers." Green stated simply as he hopped down.

"But you're no fun when you're working!" exclaimed Blue with a stubborn pout while she crossed her arms.

"Blue-"

"Hey Green, what's that?" asked Blue as she pointed at something over his head.

"I'm not falling for your tricks, Blue." Green said as he shook his head. "Give me my report."

"Seriously, Green! Look!"

Green shook his head again. Blue sighed in frustration, and went up, grabbing Green shoulders, and literally turned him around for him.

"The hell...?" he mumbled, staring at the thunderbolts and blizzards of ice shooting into the sky from the well known Viridian Forest.

"Believe me now?" asked Blue as she climbed onto Charizard.

"What are you doing?" demanded Green as he climbed onto his pokémon after her.

"What do you think? I'm going to go check it out!"

"Seriously? Those aren't mediocre attacks, Blue. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"My my, Green. Are you perhaps," Blue looked up at Green with a glint of mischievousness evident in her eyes. "_concerned _for my wellbeing?" she placed a hand over her heart, and closed her eyes. "Well, I'm touched Green."

"Pesky girl." muttered Green as he climbed up in front of Blue, a small tint of pink across his cheeks. "Lets' just go."

The two flew off, with Green still blushing and Blue snickering to herself.

_Viridian Forest..._

"Find anyone?" asked the girl as her nine other pokémon returned to the clearing. All shook their heads, feeling dejected that they had failed their trainer.

The boys Tyranitar, especially. He was a Tyranitar, for Arceus sake! One of the strongest members on the team, and well respected by everyone. The girl got up, feeling Angies dejection, and placed a hand on Tyranitars arm.

"It's fine, big guy. We've been sending signals while you were all gone. Hopefully, someone saw the attacks."

A low growl came from the Weavile, and she looked up to the sky.

"What is it, Weavile?" asked the girl. Soon, her ears began to pick up on the sounds of wings flapping. The girl sprang into action, even in her tired state, and stood protectively in front of the unconscious boy.

"Hey! You down there!" she heard a girl yell. "Where you the one sending those attacks into the air?"

"I was." said the girl on the ground. Oh, how she wished she could see whoever was coming! She heard a thud, indicating the landing of a heavy pokémon.

"Do you need help?" asked a male voice. She heard a low growl.

"Who are you?" asked the girl. "Are you going to help me or hurt me?"

"Why would we want to hurt you?" asked the female voice.

"Answer my question!"

"Geez, I'm Blue, and this guy is Green. We're pokédex holders."

"Hand me the pokédex." demanded the girl.

"How bout we just hold them up and show them to you?" asked Blue as the girl heard her digging through her bag.

"She can't see, Blue." said Green. "She's blind."

It was then that Blue finally noticed that the girls jade eyes were unfocused, covered with a slight misty haze. She also began picking up other details of the girl. She couldn't have been no older than sixteen. Her hair was a strange blond color, as if the coloring was dulled down. Her clothing was thin, worn down, ripped, and torn, with small cuts littered across her arms. Her pokémon seemed tense, as if ready to attack, while the Scizor next to a boy looked ready to jump if they so much as took a single step toward the girl. She clutched her tan messenger bag as if they were to steal it, and a silver chain sparkled in the moonlight, the charm attached to it unseeable for it was hidden under her shirt.

The most disturbing thing was the unconscious boy behind the the girl. His brown hair went past his ears, just to his chin. He had crazy side swept bangs that hung loosely over his left eye, and a few stubborn layers that stuck up here and there. His shoulder was a bloody mess, a bullet hole evident, and his breathing was shallow. Like the girl, his clothing was also worn and ripped.

"Green, we need to get him to a hospital." said Blue as she frantically shook his shoulder.

"It's to late for a hospital." said the blind girl, shaking her head. She continued to reach out, and touch Blues arm. The movement was sudden, and Green pushed Blue behind him. The girl stood frozen for a moment. "You are Blue and Green." she said as she looked at them. "Who's the girl with the blond ponytail?"

"T-that would be Yellow. Why?" asked Blue.

"She's a healer, isn't she?" the blind girl didn't wait for an answer. "Ferrow, we have to leave for Pallet Town!"

She brought out three pokéballs from her tan messenger bag, and returned all her pokémon and the boys pokémon

"Use Physic to lift him onto Ferrow, Esmeralda. Be gentle when you set him down. He's still suffering from the gunshot."

Esmeralda did as told, and the blind girl began to position the boy comfortably..

"Now wait one minute!" declared Green. He reached out, and stopped the girl by placing his hand on her shoulder. "You're obviously not from around here, probably not even from Kanto or Johto! Tell me, how do you know about Yellow, and her healing? And how are you so sure that she's in Pallet Town right now?"

The girl didn't turn her head at all to acknowledge that she heard Green, but with her eyes shaded, she said this:

"It's a gift, Green. I know that you're a pokédex holder, and I also know that you just met your juniors from Sinnoh and Unova. You're at Reds' house, celebrating their arrival. I know how much you've accomplished and given up to help both pokémon and people alike, so, tell me now Green and Blue, will you help me?"

o.0.o.0.o

**The end of chapter 3! So, now we have a physical appearance of the girl and the boy, finding out a little more about her. I'm so excited for the next chapter! I just feel really pumped right now!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	4. Jade and Onyx

Eyes of Jade and Heart of Onyx

**So, yeah. Um... how is everyone? Good? Great!**

**Pokémon Nicknames**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

o.0.o.0.o

_Pallet Town, Kanto_

Everyone was extremely happy. All were sitting around, just talking. Red and Black was sitting on the floor, having an all out battle on the Xbox, while Gold was trying to get someone to play a game of pool with him, but was failing, because everyone knew he was good, and everyone knew that he was going to make them bet something ridiculous. Even the juniors knew, having been informed by Crystal.

Now, he was arguing with Crystal about 'ruining' his fun.

In the kitchen, Yellow was still finishing dinner, while Sapphire and Dia were having a contest to see who could eat more food. Pearl and Emerald watched in amazement as Sapphire shoveled mouthful after mouthful of food into her mouth. Dia, however, seemed to be in no hurry at all, and ate at his own pace, yet still managing to keep up with Sapphire. Tally score so far: Sapphire; ten plates of food, Dia; nine.

White and Ruby were sitting on the couch, discussing contests and musicals, while Platinum sat politely off to the side. Silver just leaned against the wall near the couch.

"Hey, you want to know what I just realized?" said Platinum. "Seniors Green and Blue are not present."

Everyone stopped what they were doing for a moment, looking around, not seeing the duo anywhere.

"Huh," said Red, momentarily stopping his battle with Black. "I think Blue took something of Greens and left."

"YES!" screamed Black as he slammed the game controller down and threw his hands in the air. "VICTORY!"

"EH?!" yelled Red as he stared at the screen, where Blacks character was jumping victoriously while 'BLACKTHEUNOVACHAMPION WINS!' flashed across the screen.

"Can we stop it with the game and focus on what's taking the two so long?" asked Platinum with an exasperated look.

"They're probably making out somewhere." said Gold as he used his billiard cue to block one of Crystals kicks. Platinum wondered for a moment how sturdy the wood was to block such a force.

"But-"

"Guys!" shouted Green, as if right on cue. "Where's Yellow?"

"In the kitchen, wh- Oh my Arceus!" yelled White.

"Okay, there's a step here..." said Blue to a blond girl. She tentatively stepped up, as if testing the wooden step before finally stepping up, dragging a boy with a bloodied shoulder with her. She looked up at all of them, eyes unfocused and misted over.

"Blue, where's the couch? Or anyplace for me to lay him down?" she asked.

"Right over here." said Blue. "Red, come help her!"

"Right." momentarily stepping out of his trance to help lay the boy on the couch as Ruby and White scrambled to get up. The girl refused to move after he was laying and stood by him before slowly sinking to the floor and curling into a ball.

"I'm here, I'm here!" cried Yellow. She came upon the boy, and looked at his wound. "Blue, what happened?"

Said girl merely shrugged, and pointed towards the blond girl.

"Can we please," said the girl a she lifted her head. "Discuss this after he's healed?"

Yellow nodded, and went forward. Placing her hands on his chest while a golden energy surrounded the two. Amazingly, the wound closed, leaving behind nothing but a faint white scar and a bloody T-shirt. Immediately after, Yellow fainted.

"I'll take her upstairs." Red volunteered, gathering the girl into his arms before heading upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. No sooner later, the brunette boy began to stir, squeezing his eyes tighter before blinking a couple times.

"The hell...? Where are we?" he asked, his voice slurred, as he got up, onyx black eyes glazed over with confusion. The girl got up, and helped him into a sitting position. Sitting down next to him, she turned towards the dexholders.

"Can one of you get him some juice or something? He lost a lot of blood."

"Sure!" cried Crystal as she ran off to the kitchen, coming back momentarily with a red gatorade. "This was the closest thing to juice in the fridge."

"That'll be fine." said the girl as she reached out for the drink. Untwisting the cap, she held it to the boys lips, and tilted it slightly, allowing the liquid to fall down his throat. As Red came down, the boy had decided that he was strong enough to hold the bottle himself, although his hand was still shaking.

"He's okay." stated Dia, awestruck.

"We forgot to tell the newbies about Yellow, didn't we?" said Gold.

"No, but they can hear about that later. First, we need to figure out these two." said Green. "Let's start with names."

"My name is Alice, and this is Jacob." said the girl.

"She's lying." said White suddenly. Everyone looked at her, including the mystery duo on the couch. "Tell us your real names. I know you're lying, I've been in the acting business long enough to to know."

"Impressive." said the girl with a low chuckle. "You want our real names? Fine. My name- my _actual _name, mind you- is Jade. This is Onyx."

"What are you guys wearing?!" asked Ruby as he made a beeline for them. Perhaps that wasn't all to smart, for Jade shrieked, and, much like Crystal would, kicked Ruby in the face with pristine accuracy.

Everyone stared at the boy on the ground, and back up at Jade.

"How did you do that?" asked Blue. "You're-"

"Blind? I could hear him coming at me, it wasn't that hard."

"Crystal, I think someone finally outmatched you." said Gold.

"Can you explain how you got shot, Onyx?" asked Crystal, ignoring Golds most recent comment.

"That's an easy one, as long as it's fine with Jade." he looked over at his partner.

"Hey, if we've gotta tell 'em, we've gotta tell 'em. We need all the help we can get, anyways."

"Fine. I got shot because we're rebel leaders in our home region, Tolerin(*). And we're rebelling against the government because they want to destroy all the joy in our lives."

"I'm sorry, but could you perhaps explain that more thoroughly?" asked Pearl. "I think I heard that the government in your home region wanted to destroy your lives."

"Because they do." said Jade with a downcast look. "And we desperately need help."

"I'm sure it isn't _that _bad." said Gold with a small wave of his hand.

"Trust me, Gold," they all stared agape at Jade, for none of the dexholders remember introducing Gold to them. "It _is _that bad."

"Another question," said Green. "How do you know our names."

"You know, this is like an interrogation, you know that, right?" asked Onyx as he looked up at Green. The two were caught in a sudden glaring contest, trying to see who would break first.

"Let's just tell them, Onyx. If these guys are who they say they are, then they might be the biggest help yet." Jade looked up at the group of pokédex holders. "But you guys need to understand; once you get yourself into this, there's no way of getting out." Jade took a deep breath. "Onyx and I are fighting a tyrannical government because of what they have done and what they are planning on doing. They are called Team Domination, and their main goal is simple; take over the world, and eliminate all and any imagination and resistance."

"They destroyed everything," said Onyx, looking up at the ceiling. "Books, instruments, art supplies... Whatever they could get their hands on to destroy our creativity."

"Pokémon battling was outlawed, because they believed that it was a form of resistance and that everyone would fight back." Jade continued. "The only way you get a pokémon is if you're a government official. Get caught with one, they send you to execution for an act of treason."

"Once they were sure that they had an iron grip on the country, they began passing crazy strict laws. Any and all children over the age of twelve had to be sent to boot camp to become mindless robots. No one took this law seriously, so they arrested every single child in our hometown, Emoshal(*), and placed them into jails."

"Jails?! For children?!" exclaimed Ruby, who had regained his composure, and was now standing with the rest of the group.

"Yep. Our families ran away to escape, but it didn't help us to much. When we reached Confindanta(*) Town, my little sister was arrested for playing in the streets." Onyx said. "She was only four. And I was five. They couldn't place her in jail, so they punished her by making her a cupbearer for the leader. I haven't seen her since then. We got recent information that she was in a jail, but I don't know. We got that info so long ago..."

"My parents were famous professors," Jade said. "The leader thought they could be useful to him, so he sent a bunch of his grunts to my house in the middle of the night. They grabbed them, tied them up, and tossed them onto some bird pokémon. I screamed at them, and they laughed at me. A few beat me, a couple called me vulgar names. I eventually became so pissed off that I lashed out, and punched one guy in the eye." her hands were shaking, fists clenched. "Then they brought out..._something _and flashed it in front of my face. That's how I became blind."

"I met Jade when she was stumbling around. She couldn't see, and she was only nine. So we started the Resistance. Seven years later, here we are in Kanto, as rebel leaders being hunted down like serial killers."

"But... what did you _do?" _asked White.

"We have enough felonies against us to last a lifetime. But we've got the four big ones." said Onyx. "Jade plays the guitar, and I play drums. Instruments. This means we're using creativity. This could land us at least a year in jail. There, they could beat the creativeness out of us."

"Plus we're Gifted." mumbled Jade. "And if you're a Gifted, then you can ensure jailing for life."

"Gifted? What's a Gifted?" asked Silver.

"A Gifted is a person with magical abilities. Yellows a gifted. A Healer." said Onyx. "I'm a Healer and Agilist(*)."

"I'm a Seeker(*)." said Jade. "That's how I know your names. Just by tapping Blues' arm earlier, I got information on every one of you."

"Third felony: Rebel Resistance leaders." said Onyx. "They'll keep us to torture information out of us, specifically me. As for Jade, they'll probably make her a prostitute for the guards."

"Y-you said four." said Platinum. She was trembling, obviously shaken by this information. "What's the fourth?"

Jade smiled at Onyx, and both reached into their pockets. The pulled out a rectangular device, and all the pokédexs in the room began beeping.

"Fourth felony," said Jade as she held the all to familiar device near her face. "Pokédex Holders. Punishment; Immediate execution."

o.0.o.0.o

**Okay, so we have a new region. Here's the pronunciations:**

**Tolerin: Tol-or-in**

**A region that was taken over by Team Dominance. The region is in shambles, and desperately needs help.**

**Emoshal: E-mosh-al**

**_The town where emotions fly freely!_**

**Or it used to be. Ever since Team Dominance took over, all children were arrested and placed in jails.**

**Confindanta: Con-fin-dan-ta**

**_A place where we're sure we'll win._**

**This was the place where Jade and Onyxs troubles began.**

**And these are Gifted powers:**

**Agilist: A-jill-ist**

**An agilist is a person who is extremely agile and fast. They are hard to catch, and are often best at night. One could compare them to ninjas. **

**Seeker:**

**Seekers just need to make contact with someone to be able to see who they are and know everything about them. **

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	5. Planning

Eyes of Jade and Heart of Onyx

**So... Yeah, we've got some plot info earlier. So... Enjoy! Oh, and guess what? I finally got an image of Jade and Onyx. Well, almost. I couldn't get their eyes right. But overall, they're good!**

**Pokémon Nicknames.**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon, for if she did, the pokémon special would be the anime. Amy47101 DOES, however, own Jade, Onyx, and the overall plot.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Pallet Town, Kanto_

The fourteen dexhlders stared at Jade and Onyx. There mouths were agape, and all were confused wether or not it was from the story they told, or that they were pretty much on death row for owning a pokédex.

"Holy shit." was the first two words coming out of none other than Golds mouth. "Holy freaking shit."

"Good choice of words." said Jade.

"So y-you're going to be executed because you own pokédexes?" asked White. She seemed truly shaken, which is understandable. "Why?"

"Technically, White, we're being _hunted _because we own a pokédex." said Jade. "I guess they figured 'Well, the dex holders of Kanto and Johto are strong, so we better eliminate ours before they reach that level.'"

"B-But that's _insane! _That's cruel! Executing and arresting _children?!"_

"That's Domination. Which is why we're asking for your help." said Onyx. "We're seriously desperate right now."

"What happens to tha pokémon?" asked Sapphire suddenly. Onyx looked at Jade, and she kept her eyes on the ground.

"As we said before, pokémon are used as weapons for government officials and those of the army. But some of them, like the children, are beaten, and some are sent to slave camps. They are nothing more than sources of energy to them. But their favorite use of pokémon is..."

Jade looked down, not wanting to say the next words.

"Execution." said Onyx. "Especially with Bisharp. For... decapitation."

There was a round of gasps, all horror stricken. Platinum looked ready to faint, while Dia looked ready to vomit up all his dinner. All were pale, fear and confusion all in their eyes.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't be telling you this. Especially so late." said Jade. Her hand groped for the messenger bag, trying to find it so that she can sling it over her shoulder and leave. "We shouldn't even be here. We need to get back to base, and make sure Soul has everything under control."

"No." said Red, his eyes shadowed, fists clenched. "You came to the right place."

Everyone stared at the Kanto champion. Jade turned her head towards his voice, listening intently.

"People who do these things... arresting children... using pokémon... killing people... blinding people..."

Jade looked down at this remark.

"_Ruining _lives... they need to be stopped." Red unshadowed his eyes. "And isn't it the job of pokédex holders to help their comrades?"

"I'm all for it." said Gold. "These bastards need to be stopped."

"Me and White will help! WE'LL DEFEAT TEAM DOMINATION!" hollered Black.

"As will the Sinnoh Dexholders." said Platinum.

"I ain't gonna let pokémon go through so much pain!" yelled Sapphire.

"Creatures of such beauty don't deserve it." said Ruby. "We can and will help in any way we can."

Onyx stared wide eyed while Jade closed her eyes, a look of relief on her face.

"Your concern is touching." she said, placing a hand over her heart. "But I need to know some things."

"Well, ask away!" declared Pearl. "We're listening!"

"First, is there any dexholders or former dexholders that aren't present?"

"Cheren is a dexholder." Black said suddenly. "And Bianca passed her pokédex onto White. They were both invited, but Biancas' dad wouldn't let her come and Cheren decided to stay back in Nuemva with her."

"I guess Wally would count under the circumstances, wouldn't he?" said Ruby. "He found a pokédex, Emeralds pokédex, and accidentally registered his name into it."

"Good. I need you to call them now. We need to find them somewhere safe to stay." said Jade. She got up, and tapped both Black and Rubys arms. She stood frozen, before coming back. "Sorry. I needed information to see if they would be useful or not in the resistance. Had to make direct contact."

"Just give us fair warning next time." said Black.

"'Kay." said Jade with a nod. "It seems that none of them will be of use. Wally is sickly and, from what I can gather, is probably a terrible case of asthma. There is a lot of dust in our base, and it would only hurt him. Bianca isn't very strong, and, no offense to you or her, Black, would be no better than having a cheerleader. Cheren, he's smart, I'll give him that, but it seems that he isn't physically strong."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Green as Black and Ruby went to call their friends.

"We need to gather the three of them, and bring them somewhere safe. Just because they're weak, doesn't mean that they aren't safe."

"Safe? What do you mean?" asked Blue, even though she already had a sinking feeling what she was going to say.

"Team Domination isn't only after Tolerin. They want the whole world, including Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto. They're going to target the weakest and youngest links first. That's why Wally, Cheren, and Bianca need to hide. Next question," said Jade. "Who's the youngest?"

"That'd be me!" said Emerald. Jade turned towards his voice.

"Emerald, right?" asked Jade. "Mind telling me how old you are?"

"Uh, sure. Twelve."

"Thank you. Emerald will be hiding with the others."

"What?!" exclaimed Emerald. "Excuse me, but I'm one of the stronger ones here!"

"We can guess that." said Onyx. "But you're still a kid, and, regardless, Emerald, they will target the young ones because they are vulnerable. Once captured, they will do exactly what they said and worse, because you're a dexholder."

"Just try to understand, we're doing this for your own good." said Jade. Ignoring Emeralds grumbles of protest, Onyx turned towards the rest of the group.

"Hey, guys. I just called Bianca and Cheren." said Black. "They're coming sometime soon, maybe in a day, if they can catch the next ship."

"As is Wally." said Ruby as he hung up his pokégear. "I arranged for Mr. Briney to pick him up, and we can expect him here in about two days."

"Good." nodded Jade.

"They can stay at my gym." Green offered. "It's got an underground hideout, and it's fireproof, waterproof, and possibly anything else that you could think of. We'll just have to stock up on food and fresh water."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Jade.

"Is there anyone else here that is under the age fourteen?" Onyx asked. When no one raised their hands. He smiled. "Good. You are all officially members of the Resistance against Team Domination."

"Wait." said Jade. "Since the weakest and youngest are out of the way, we need to know who's the weakest trainer here."

"That would be me." said White. "I just recently got interested in battling."

"When we get to home base, you're immediately getting assigned to the battle area. We can't afford to loose you."

"Loose...?" asked Black.

"Put two and two together, Black." said Onyx. "Since Bianca, Cheren, Wally, and Emerald is now in hiding, who is going to be the main target?"

"You don't mean that..." Black looked panic stricken.

"That's right," said Jade, her face showing pity for the boy. "White is officially the main target of Team Domination."

o.0.o.0.o

Jade awoke the next morning, a bit shocked to find that she was not in her base back in Tolerin. Running her hands along the covers, she remembered that she was in Reds house.

"Hey, you're up." she turned her head towards Onyxs voice, and smiled. "You slept like a rock there, Jade."

"Eh. When was the last time we slept in something so comfortable?" asked Jade as she stretched her arms above her head.

"It's been a while." chuckled the seventeen-year-old. Jade threw the covers off, rubbing the sandy sleep out of her eyes.

"Come on, Jade. Yellows cooking breakfast." said Onyx as he helped Jade up, and lead her down the stairs.

"Hey! You guys!" cried Blue as she ran up to them. "How'd you sleep?"

"It was defiantly one of the better nights." Jade said with a small smile.

"Great! Okay, we just finished explaining everything to Yellow, and I think she understands." said Blue as she led them into the kitchen. "But this really is freaking her out."

"Understandable," said Onyx. "There's a step Jade."

"Thanks." Jade said as she stepped up into the kitchen. Onyx looked at the table, and his eyes widened at the huge expense of food that was there. Jade took a deep intake of breath, and her face lit up.

"I smell... Eggs... Bacon... Toast... Oh Arceus, please don't tell me those are pancakes."

"Yep!" said Yellow cheerfully as she sat down across from Red. The two newest dexholders didn't hesitate. Onyx led Jade to a seat, and began eating.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Onyx.

"This house is big, but not big enough to house seventeen teenagers." said Red. "Yellow and you guys stayed here, while Green took Hoenn and Unova dexholders while Blue took the Sinnoh guys."

"They'll all be coming back." said Yellow.

"Good." said Jade with a nod. There was a silence, which was unusual, for Blue was there.

"Hey, I have a question. How'd you obtain the pokédex?" asked Red.

"From our friend, Soul." said Onyx. "She's like our third in command. See, Jade's the leader, and then it's me,"

"And then Soul if both of us are out of commission." finished Jade. "Her original hometown is New Bark Town, in Johto. She's around fifteen or so, so she may have known Gold."

"But when she started her journey, she didn't start it it Johto. She said that someone was already the first female dexholder there. So, with her partner, a Chikorita, she came to Tolerin. But things were already bad, and she just didn't know it." Onyx explained.

"Thankfully, she hid her bag with her pokémon, and they weren't found. Later, she was arrested for a number of reasons." said Jade as she felt around for her drink, her hand tapping it, before she grabbed the glass and took a sip. "Stupid reasons, of course."

"Jade and I waited a couple years before we attacked. I was fifteen, and she was fourteen." Onyx said.

"Soul was thirteen, and by then, we had actually gathered many followers. That was the first big attack against Dominance. We stormed in, and broke out every single child and teen in the Emoshal jail." said Jade with a smile. "Victory was sweet. Soul stopped us before we could escape, and told me that she had hidden something very important and very useful. Unsure if it was a trap, I sent Onyx ahead with the Resistance and the rescued. I followed Soul, and she brought out the bag, filled with supplies, and three pokédexes. She told me that Professor Elm said, 'If you're going somewhere new, then at least find a few others for me. We need all the information we can get.'. She gave one to me, and one to Onyx. It's a sign of respect, really."

"So, if owning a pokédex is a sign of respect," everyone recognized the voice of Gold as he walked in, other dexholders not to far behind. Well, without the presence of Ruby. "Does that mean that I'm going to become a rebel leader within a snap?"

"Oh, please." scoffed Jade. "It takes strength, wisdom, and a hell of a lot practice to become a leader. I could beat you in sparring any day."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Sure." Jade said this nonchalantly. "I'll happily kick your ass. Just not now."

"_Afraid? _" taunted Gold.

"Nope. I just don't see the point in humiliating you in front of everyone. I'll wait, and humiliate you in front of the entire Resistance." she smiled. "Wouldn't that be fun Onyx?"

Onyx merely shrugged.

"She's right, though. You aren't going to be a leader because of an electronic device." shrugged Onyx. "You'll be respected, yeah, but every single one of you needs training in one criteria or another."

"It's not as easy as you think." muttered Jade. There was a small silence as everyone took these words in.

"Who wants to battle?" asked Black suddenly. Everyone stared at him. "What? It's been a while, and I've been itching to battle someone good."

"I'll battle you." said Jade as she got up, pushing the chair away. She placed her fingers to her mouth, and whistled loudly. "Hope! Here girl!"

An Eevee bounded through the door, scrambling to get up onto the shoulder of her trainer. Jade ruffled the small creatures head.

"This is my partner, Hope." introduced Jade. "Shall we take this outside, Black?"

"Now hold on one minute!" everyone heard the familiar voice of Ruby cry out. He hurried in, holding two boxes. "I will not, under any circumstances, let my newest pokédex members run around in rags! Here!" he shoved one box in each Jade and Onyxs' hands. "Go put it on! And shower, for Arceus sake!"

The ruby-eyed boy continued to shove the two upstairs, Jade stumbling slightly, glaring in the process. Groping for the railing, she made her way upstairs with Onyx behind her.

o.0.o.0.o

Later, the Tolerin dexholders came downstairs, looking somewhat uncomfortable in their new clothing. They looked somewhat different, showered and clean. Onyxs' hair still stuck up stubbornly in some places while freckles that had been covered by smudges of dirt appeared on Jades' face. The layers in both their hair became more visible, and Jades side bangs now hung neatly over her right eye.

Jade had on a white vest with a gray hem and collar around her neck. A thick gray stripe went down the middle, with a zipper going up the middle. She had on dark gray, nearly black, yoga pants that turned to teal blue once it reached her knees. She wore gray converse sneakers that went up the middle of her shin, accented with slight red. On her hands was a pair of deep, dark green gloves with a red bracelet on her left wrist. Finally, upon her head, was a pair of goggles, the glass surrounded by black and held on her head like a headband with a brown leather strap. Her bangs stayed put however, along with the hair by her face.

Onyx also had on a black shirt, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His vest was pale blue, with a tale and a collar with edges that was rolled down, one hanging loosely over the pokéball insignia over his heart. His dark jeans were baggy around the ankles, hanging down over his black loafers. On his hands were a pair of fingerless black gloves that widened as they went past his wrist. Hanging from his belt loops on his right side was a silver chain, six shrunken pokéballs dangling from it.

"Perfect!" cried Ruby as he clapped. "They suite you!"

"It's heavy." mumbled Jade. "How am I supposed to run around fighting Team Dominance when this thing is so heavy?"

"Can we just battle?" asked Black, sweatdropping.

"Sure!" cried Jade, suddenly seeming comfortable in her new clothing. "Hope, lead me outside, will ya?"

o.0.o.0.o

Black and Jade stood on separate sides of the battle field in Reds backyard. Black looked ready to burst, while Jade stood calmly.

"I wonder what pokémon Jade is going to use." mumbled Red.

"She had some strong looking ones back when we first met her." said Blue as she began to count them off on her fingers. "A Glaceon, Leafeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Jolteon, Flareon, Vapreon, and her Eevee."

"Onyx, what do you think?" asked Yellow as she looked in the said boys direction.

"I really can't tell you what Jade is going to do." he said with shrug. "My best advice is not to underestimate her. People have done it in the past, and it has always ended in their downfall."

"Brav!" yelled Black as he threw his pokéball into the air. The huge hawklike pokémon popped out and screeched with determination. Jade had her head cocked to the side, listening.

"A Bravery, eh?" Jade said as she straitened her head, and put on a fierce and determined glare. "We can handle it! Go on Hope!"

The small Eevee jumped forward, growling her name towards her opponent.

"Brav! Start with Ariel Ace!" yelled Black.

"Jump up, Hope! Dodge it!"

Hope did as said, and jumped out of the way of the incoming bird. Black ordered another Ariel Ace, but Eevee just repeated what it did before. Black ordered out numerous attacks, yet Eevee dodged them all. This confused the dexholders off to the side.

"Why doesn't she attack?" asked Platinum.

"Yeah! This is gettin' borin'!" yelled Sapphire.

"Let's go Hope! Trump Card!" Jade ordered. Several cards of bright different colors formed around the Eevee, twirling for a bit before they flew to Brav, circling him so fast, that he didn't have time to react when they sliced into his skin. Everyone was shocked when he fell, having difficulty pulling himself back up.

"Sly one, isn't she?" said Onyx as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Trump Card is a move that causes more damage when the opponent has less PP. She was only toying with Black and Brav so she could attack. Since Brav kept attacking, she was only waiting for the time to attack for a full knockout. It's surprising, though, that Brav is still able to stand."

Onyx was right, for the hawk-like pokémon rose to it's feet, and began flapping his wings to become air born again.

"So it's still standing." mused Jade, listening to the flapping of wings.

"You don't think I'm giving up that easily, do you?" asked Black. "I'm not going easy on you even if you're blind."

"Of course." said Jade with a smirk. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a dexholder. Echoed Voice!"

"Stop it with Sky Drop!"

As Hope prepared the attack, Brav swooped in, and grabbed the small pokémon in it's claws, lifting it high in the air before it could let out a sound. Letting go, Hope dropped from the sky like a rock, coming into contact with the ground with great force. Surprisingly, the little one got up.

"Double Edge!" yelled Hope.

"Brave Bird!"

The pokémon collided, and an explosion occurred from the sheer amount of energy. Smoke billowed into the backyard, engulfing the battle field and blocking the results from all the trainers. Black peered through the smoke, searching for his partner. Jade had her eyes closed, awaiting to hear the results.

As the smoke cleared away, everyone could fully see the outcome. The winner was not Black, but Jade, for Hope was just barely standing by an unconscious Brav.

"Good job, Hope!" declared Jade as she shot a thumbs up towards her partner. She continued to walk towards the center, were Black was nursing his Brav to health. "Great battle. Defiantly one of the better ones I've had since battling got outlawed."

"You too." said Black as he shook the girls outstretched hand.

"We'll battle again sometime. I know you're just _dying _to see the rest of my team."

o.0.o.0.o

**Sniffle... That must have been one of the most beautiful things that I've ever saw.**

**Oh? Sorry reviewers! See, I just watched this amazing video, and it was so beautiful that I did, indeed, cry. I may be a die hard Chessshipper, but man, after seeing this, I'm starting to see the beauty behind FerrisWheel! I'm giving you all link, just so you can see how awesome it is:**

** www. youtube watch ?v= SxblHoMkjKc**

**Just type it in without all the spaces.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	6. Unladylike Words

The Rebellion

**Yeah, I decided to change the title. I think this'll be a trilogy instead of a one huge long story. So, enjoy! **

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon, for if she did, the pokémon special would be the anime and all he OCs would totally become main characters. She DOES, however, own Jade, Onyx, and the overall plot.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Pallet Town, Kanto_

Ever since Jade and Onyx moved in, one could tell that whatever was going on in their hometown certainly was not good. Of course, the pokédex holders believed what they said(How could two people make up a story like that? Even going as far to get shot?), but their actions spoke even louder then words.

For one thing, every morning they woke up crazy early. Four thirty, if one wants to be accurate. And every morning, right at the crack of dawn, they were there, training with all there pokémon out at once. Onyx, with his Ferrow, Metagross, Tyranitar, Weavile, Haxorus, and a Deerling, and Jade, with Hope and her Eeveelutions. Pearl clearly remembers inquiring why she had seventeen pokémon when the limit was six, and she stated simply:

"Since battling is outlawed and owning a pokémon is treason, they don't have silly limits on how many you can and cannot hold. All they want is to execute your sorry ass and use the pokémon as an energy source."

Delightful, hm? Another thing was that they were real careful about food. Never taking as much as they could, and always insisting on being served last, as if making sure that everyone else got their fair share before they ate. The third thing was that they always would hole themselves up somewhere, talking in whispers. Everyone assumed they were talking battle plans for their rebellion, and wouldn't go two feet near the door. Why? Simple: Because Gold was, unsurprisingly, dumb enough to go in there, and Gold therefor got a bloody nose from the punch Jade landed to his face.

Whenever they weren't training pokémon or discussing plans, they would train _themselves._

"Combat practice." Onyx would always grunt as he dodged a punch or kick from Jade. "Gotta keep it up if you wanna fight off armed guards."

So, to put it simply, the only thought going through all the pokédex holders minds was '_What the hell did I get myself into?'_

Well...

Except for Gold and Sapphire, thinking '_Yes! Something else dangerous and possibly life-threatening!'_

And Blue... '_I wonder if I can get any of us closer during this. Hmm... Jade and Onyx would make the cutest couple! *Girly squeal*'_

And, of course, Black: '_I'M GOING TO THE POKÉMON LEAGUE AND I'M GOING TO WIN! AFTER I'M DONE KICKING DOMINANCE BUTT!'_

Yep, nothing like a pokédex holder reunion...

o.0.o.0.o

"No! Absolutely not!"

The dexholders looked up the stairwell as the heard Jade yell. They had just finished placing Bianca, Cheren, Wally, and Emerald into Greens secret base. The rebel duo insisted on getting them in early, for they never knew when they were going to leave. Onyxs' voice was a muffled response.

"_Are you f*cking serious!?" _screamed Jade. "Do you even remember what happened the last time we tried the paths?!"

"Quite frankly, I do!" Onyx said, his voice rising to it's own level of yelling. "If I recall, you nearly killed yourself!"

"Coming from the guy I saved!" yelled Jade. Slowly, a few of the more risk taking(or impossibly stupid) dexholders inched there way up the stairs, including Sapphire, Gold, and Black.

"How do you plan to get back to Tolerin then, huh?! You know just as well as I do that Esmeralda can in no way, shape, or form teleport us all back! Especially with all the dexholders! We try flying, then we might as well hold a sign over our heads saying 'Hey! I wanna be arrested and killed! Come and get me dumbasses!'."

"I'm not going to let you or Yellow take the paths!" yelled Jade. "The Lost Ones want Healers! You're only a half, and they nearly dragged you in! Yellows a full time, real deal Healer, and her soul is much, much weaker than yours! She'll break easily! And as the leader of this damn rebellion, I'm not going to allow it!"

Onyx mumbled something incomprehensible through the door, but one can only guess what he said was heard by Jade.

"If you don't think that I'm fit to be the leader of the rebellion that you and I formed together, than you can (_Insert a _**_lot _**_of extremely unladylike language that Jade will probably get lectured on later)!"_

After her small fit, Jade opened the door, and slammed right in to Gold.

"Outta my way!" she yelled as she roughly shoved Gold away and went downstairs.

"Why don't you use your anger for something good?! How bout training, oh great rebel leader!" yelled Onyx as he stuck his head out of the door frame.

"Go jump in a ditch and die, you (_insert even _**_more _**_very inappropriate and unladylike language)!"_

Jade stormed into the living room while Onyx slammed the door shut.

"Is there a punching bag anywhere?" she demanded.

"Nope, but we've got Ruby." said Sapphire as she walked downstairs.

"And you can always punch Gold a couple times." said Crystal. "It really is a great stress reliever."

"Hey!" yelled the said boys at the same time.

"I think I'll go beat up a tree or something." muttered Jade as she stormed out the back door, mumbling swear words under her breath. The back door slammed shut, indicating that Jade had, quite obviously, left the household. As soon as she was gone, Onyx came down with an aura so menacing that it made many of the dexholders shrink away.

He at down into a chair, completely ignoring the presence of everyone, and glared at the TV that was on in front of him, as if daring it to show him something he didn't want to see.

"Uh... Onyx?" asked Pearl as he stayed considerably far away from the teenager. Slowly, Onyx lifted his head, his glare now focused on Pearl.

"What." he asked. Although it was more of a command than a question. Pearl shut his mouth at the tone, but apparently Dia didn't have enough sense to do so.

"What were you fighting about?"

"Something very confusing that you won't understand."

"After all the things you told us, I'm pretty sure that it can't get any more confusing." said Crystal. "So talk."

Onyx stared at them for a moment.

"I'd really rather not." he said as he got up and walked out the front door.

"Well... talk about an exit..." said Black with a sweatdrop.

"This is the first time I've ever seen the two fight." noted Platinum. "Wonder what made them both so angry."

"Whatever it was, it really threw Jade off. Did you hear what she was saying?" asked Ruby with a shudder. "Not very ladylike at all."

"I heard that." Jade said. Everyone turned, and noticed the blind girl was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. It seemed that she perhaps did take her anger out on a tree, for her shoes were scuffed and her gloves were slightly more worn than before. She pushed herself up from the doorframe, now standing strait. Using her thumb, she pointed over her shoulder. "There's a bald spot on your oak tree, Red. Sorry."

"It's fine." said Red as he closed his eyes and waved his hands in front of his face, as if he was slightly afraid.

"Can I talk to Yellow for a minute?"

"Uh... Yellow?" asked Red as he turned towards the blond.

"Sure." said the girl as she got up and walked towards the door, following Jade.

o.0.o.0.o

Onyx walked into the forest surrounding Pallet Town, kicking an empty soda can while he was at it. He really did hate fighting with Jade, but he never really understood why she didn't like going through the Paths. There had only been one little screw up.

_One little screw up that nearly cost you your life._

"_Shut up, voice of reason." _he thought angrily. He continued to kick the can around, until he stopped. He didn't know if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn he heard footsteps. _Human _footsteps. His hand wavered over Metagross' pokéball before finally deciding to place his hand back in his pocket. Smiling smugly and shaking his head, Onyx continued on.

"Nothing more than a couple of kids." he mused to himself, continuing on his way into the forest.

"More than mere children, of you ask me." said a voice. Most certainly not kids searching for a battle. It was defiantly an adult. Onyx, deciding to play it safe, decided to keep walking, his hand slyly grabbing his pokéball. "Stop, under the name of Team Dominace of the Tolerin region."

"_There's my cue." _thought Onyx as he released his mighty Metagross, and jumped onto it's steel back.

"Meta! Let's go!" yelled Onyx as he took off into the sky.

o.0.o.0.o

"Onyx is coming." Jade said suddenly, tilting her head upwards. Yellow, also lifting her head, looked up and saw the said brunette floating down quickly on a Metagross. Once he landed, he scrambled off and took a hold of Jades shoulders.

"Jade! We need to move, now!" he yelled. Yellow noticed that his eyes were frantically flicking from Jade to upward, as if he was expecting something to happen.

"Why?" asked Jade.

"There are Team Dominance agents here!"

_Insert extremely unladylike words._

o.0.o.0.o

**Cliffhanger! ish... Aw, well, hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	7. The Paths of Lost Ones

**Not much to say, except this chapter will be kinda actiony! Yay!**

**Nicknames for my OC Pokémon:**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

**Amy47101 does not own Pokémon. She DOES, however, own Jade, Onyx, and the overall plot.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part One: The Rebellion_

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Seven..._

Almost no later than a few seconds, and explosion erupted in the front of the house. Smoke billowed out open windows. The door flew open, and the dexholders stumbled out, coughing and hacking, some holding pieces of clothing to their faces to help them breath better.

"What happened?!" exclaimed Yellow as she ran up to her fellow dexholders.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Red. "We were just sitting around, and then there was an explosion. The house just filled with smoke!"

"Can you fight?" asked Onyx as he withdrew a pokéball from his chain. Releasing the creature inside, a Machamp. Jade and Onyx were tense, watching as shadows emerged from the smoke. It was a total of seven men, each one rugged looking with scars and bruises across their faces. Arrogant smirks were plastered across their faces, each one with a strong looking Pokémon and a gun in hand.

An eighth man stepped out, and he was the most grotesque looking. Obviously the leader, scars littered across his bare muscular arms while more lined up and down his cheeks. The worst one was the nasty looking scar that ran across the right side of the face; all the way from top of his forehead to his lower jaw. Thank Arceus there was an eyepatch covering his eye.

"Well if it isn't old Scarface!" exclaimed Onyx with a smirk. "Did ya miss old Thunder?"

While saying this, Onyx pulled out a pocket knife, satisfied with the clean _click _it made as it popped out.

"Scarface, eh?" asked Jade as she shook her head. "And me without my arrows."

"You guys are under arrest for violating the rules under The Leader. May you come peacefully, or we will use unnecessary force." said 'Scarface'.

"But where's the fun in that?" whined Onyx. The men pulled out their guns for an answer.

"Geez? Shooting and unarmed blind girl? That's _pretty _low, if you ask me." said Jade, listening to the telltale click that the guns made while being loaded.

"Funny thing. No one asked you." said Scarface as he pulled the trigger.

"Protect!" Jade called as an Espeon popped out, shielding them from the bullet. "Guys! Send out your pokémon!"

The dexholders gawked at her.

"He'll shoot them! That's wrong!" cried Yellow as they let out a rain of bullets. Everyone dived to the ground. Thankfully, Esmeralda kept the Protect up, keeping them from any real harm.

"Think about it!" yelled Onyx. "Those bullets are like the move, ice shard! Just steel instead of ice! And with enough fire power..."

"You can melt the shards!" exclaimed Black as he jumped up and sent out his Embour. "Bouh! Get ready to fight!"

"Everyone, send out any pokémon that knows a powerful fire type move or a protective move!" cried Jade as she pulled out her own pokéball. "Flash! Go for the kill!"

"We'll fight fire with fire, then! Go, on!" yelled Scarface as he ordered his pokémon out along with his comrades. The consisted mostly of dark types like Houdoom and Mightyena, while one of the weaker looking men had two Eevee's. This threw off the dexholders for a moment, before going back to a fighting stance. "Under any cost, grab hold of the Resistance leaders! The others, I could care less what you do with them!"

"You guys need to fight!" Onyx yelled. "Me and Jade need to open a path!"

"Onyx, we can't do that!" Jade yelled in protest.

"Well what else can we do?" demanded Onyx. "I don't want to fight with you, Jade, but we need to get out of here! We can't risk getting captured!"

The blind girl, looking dejected, turned her head towards Scarface, listening as Flash, her Flareon, melted bullets like they were chocolate with his signature move, Fire Blast. Slowly, her hand reached up towards the chain around her neck, pulling at it until a small, heart shaped pendant came out, a shining, foggy green stone in the middle of the delicate work of the swirls and designs. Clenching the shining pendant and whispering a prayer, she tucked it back under her shirt, and looked up ant Onyx with determination across her features.

o.0.o.0.o

"How long are we expected to do this?!" exclaimed Gold as he ordered his Typhlosion, Explotaro, to attack with the ultimate fire type move, Blast Burn.

"As long as Jade and Onyx expect us to!" yelled Crystal. "Use Flamethrower, Arckee!"

The Arcanine blasted another Mightyena with a beam of fire coming from his mouth.

"It's like they're never ending!" exclaimed White. "Every time we knock one out, another one replaces it!"

"There's no limit on how many pokémon they can have!" said Pearl as he ordered his Infenape, Chimler, to use flame wheel. "Since pokémon is outlawed, they can have numerous numbers, and never run out!"

"So that's why Jade has eight instead of only six?!" asked Ruby.

"Precisely!" said Platinum.

"What are they _doing?" _exclaimed Green as he looked over at Jade and Onyx. The two were holding hands, power coursing through their veins, bright enough to form an outline around their bodies. A ripple in the air formed in front of them, much like how it would form on water. Soon, the small ripple became a hole, leading into some sort of space.

The two released their grip on each others hands.

"Everyone! Return your pokémon!" yelled Jade as she returned Flash and Esmeralda. She then turned towards Onyx, nodded, and leaned back, falling through the portal while Onyx jumped in after her. Everyone completely stopped what they were doing, and gaped at the hole.

"Surrendering to the power of Dominance?" asked Scarface with a smirk.

"Over my dead body!" yelled Red as he returned his pokémon, and half-led half-dragged Yellow into the portal. The other dexholders followed suite, returning pokémon and jumping through.

"That can easily be arranged!" yelled Scarface as he ran forward, trying to reach the portal before the last dexholder jumped through. Ruby went through, and then Sapphire, but not before Scarface gripped her ankle, and tried to pull her back.

"Sapphire!" exclaimed Ruby as he grabbed her hands, literally playing tug-of-war with the evil male on the other side. The other dexholders ran and began grabbing and pulling.

"Don't ya dare let go of me, ya sissy!" screamed Sapphire towards Ruby. She then continued to kick out with her other leg, trying to land a kick to the face. She felt her sneakered foot come into contact with something, and smiled at the delightful sound of a bone cracking. Scarface let go, clutching his now broken nose. Unfortunately, she fell through right on top of Ruby. Everyone kinda just sat still for a moment, relishing in the moment that they were all alive.

Suddenly, something else came through.

"It's the Eevees." said White as the two pokémon looked around frantically. Deciding that they deemed her worthy enough, the scrambled up to her shoulders, and nearly dug their claws through her shirt.

"Well I'll be damned." muttered Onyx. "They still have light in them."

"Light?" asked White as everyone got up from the floor.

"Goodness. Imagination. Willpower. Some sort of quality that we all use for good." said Jade. "It's like a part of our soul and a passage into the Paths. People who can pass through to the Paths are called Clears. People or Pokémon who can't..."

She was interrupted as there was a pounding sound, and everyone turned towards the portal. There, Scarface with his newly broken nose courtesy of Sapphire, had his face pressed against the portal, almost as if he was pressing it against a window.

"Let me guess..." said Blue as she let out a chuckle. "Not Clears?"

"Nope." said Onyx with an amused look on his face.

"Didn't think so."

The small moment of humor was lost when everyone heard small sobbing sounds.

"What's wrong? Yellow?" asked Red as he looked at the blond, tears streaming down her face.

"Can't you hear them? They're so sad!" she exclaimed. "I need to help them!"

"Grab her! Red!" yelled Onyx. Red obeyed, and wrapped his arms around the petite girls waist. This seemed to send Yellow into a frenzy. She pounded her small fists against Reds arms, and kicked her legs.

"Let me go, Red! Can't you hear them?!" she yelled, crying even harder. This sent every single one of the dexholders into a shock. Even the juniors knew that Yellow was a kind spirit, a calm girl.

"Hope, lead me to her." said Jade. The Eevee obediently led her owner towards Yellow, still struggling against Reds' grasp. Like lightening, Jade raised her arm and slapped Yellow across the face. While Yellows' head snapped to the side, Jade kept her hand poised in the air, her face like that of stone, despite the gasps of shock from a couple of dexholders.

"Listen to me, Yellow," Jade said, her voice as cold as steel. "You do not want to help them. I'm not sugar coating it. You help them, you heal them, they will kill every last one of us. Blue, Green, Silver, Gold, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby, Platinum, Dia, Pearl, White Black, Red..."

"I-I understand." said Yellow as she ceased her struggles. Red released his grip, staring at Yellow with worry filled eyes.

"Don't take it personally." said Jade as her features softened.

"Personally? Ya slapped her!" exclaimed Sapphire. Jade shrugged.

"Had to snap her out of it somehow. Talking was obviously not going to work." Jade said. "Still, keep an eye on her. This isn't very smart, dragging a powerful healer through the Paths. Onyx, how do you feel?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to get out of here." said Onyx. He was tense, as if he was fighting an internal conflict.

"Stay strong." Jade muttered as she turned, listening.

"What is this place?" asked Crystal as she glanced around. It was a strange place, the sky was blood red. In fact, that was the only bright color, for the grass was a deep, deep dark green, nearly black. Some sort of stones were deep gray, and all wood was dark-nearly-black brown. The only sort of light was from the dark violet moon hanging in the sky. It seemed that there was no light, a land filled with shadows.

"It's called the Paths." said Jade. "It's a world filled with beings called 'Lost Ones'."

"Yeah, and that clarifies _everything." _said Gold sarcastically with his billiard cue across his shoulders.

"Lost Ones," continued Jade, ignoring Gold. "Are souls that made it to neither Heaven nor Hell. To wicked for Heaven, yet there is enough good for them not to go to Hell. Some spirits merely make a mistake and end up here. They became stuck here, lost and confused. Slowly, they go crazy, and darkness engulfs their hearts. Turning them into the dark creatures known as Lost Ones."

"So we're basically in Limbo?" asked Gold. Jade flipped him off.

"Lost Ones are creatures of sorrow, anger, and pain. They want to be healed."

"Then why don't you heal them?" asked Silver.

"That's the problem. They're stuck here. Unless you have a Light in you, you don't get out."

"They think that humans know the way out of this place. They think that we can heal there souls." said Onyx. "Yeah, some people can find their way out. But it takes a special portal to let Lost Ones out. As for healing..." he glanced at Yellow. "If we heal them, then we are basically creating monsters to get into our world to tear everyone apart."

"You said that some people can figure a way out." said Green as he glanced at the two.

"Jade can." said Onyx. "Kinda ironic, huh? Blind, yet can see a hell of a lot more than we can."

A low moan echoed through the air, causing Onyx to stiffen up like a board and Yellow to tremble from sorrow.

"Someone grab hold of Yellow." growled Onyx as he shut his eyes. "They're coming."

A nasty smell filled the air, all of which could really only be described as a rotting zombie splashed with a Skuntanks stench.

"What is that wretched stench?" asked Platinum in a disgusted tone.

"It's the Lost Ones." said Jade. "Keep Yellow with us guys. Onyx, will you be okay?"

"Shit, we need to move. Like, _now, _Jade." growled Onyx through clenched teeth, his fists twitching. Jade nodded, and turned, moving towards the right. The dexholders, Red making sure he had a firm grip on Yellows hand, followed the blind girl until they came to a swirling portal much similar to the one they entered.

"Finally." said Jade as she let out a sigh of relief. She took a step forward, but froze when a screech that sounded like a cross between nails on a chalkboard and a scream of pain shattered the silence. The stench from earlier was strong as ever, and two creatures rushed in front of the portal.

They were rather menacing looking, really. Their eyes were large and yellow, thin black pupils slicing through the middle. Much like cat eyes. Their mouths had no lips, filled with jagged teeth that could very easily rip apart flesh and bone. They seemed to be made of shadows, with no legs, feet, or hands, just jagged arms and a tail that looked like two legs morphed together. There 'fingers' were more like claws.

More of them surrounded them from all sides. Platinum shrieked along with White, who clutching the Eevees close to her.

"The Healers..." said one, drawing out the r's, its voice sounding rough and almost demonic. More like it was speaking in a growl. "Give us the Healers..."

"Not in a million years!" exclaimed Red, gripping Yellows hand like his life depended on it.

"Give us the Healers... Or I'll rip you apart and eat you alive..."

One of the things stepped... floated... forward and stared at Jade, leaning in close to her face.

"I remember you... You came with the halfling."

"Good observation." muttered Jade.

"I remember... You throwing yourself into the middle of us when we took your friend. What did you do then?"

Jade said nothing, and stared strait ahead.

"Tell me... before I tear you to shreds..."

"You tear me to shreds, then you'll loose your one way ticket out of here." said Jade, not phased the slightest by the threats.

"Come again?"

Jade dug into her pocket, and brought a piece of paper. She continued to crumple it in her gloved hand, and held it high for all to see.

"This here is a map for your portal out!" she exclaimed. "The one thing that allows you can leave this place!"

"Give that to me!" screeched the Lost One. He lunged forward, but Jade dodged.

"You want it so bad?" asked Jade as she crumbled it into a tighter ball. "Then go get it!"

She threw it as far as she could, the Lost Ones flying after it like it was a great diamond.

"Everyone, get through! Now!" exclaimed Jade. "Yellow and Onyx will go first!" Everyone, like before, jumped through. Jade coming out last.

"Oh my Arceus, that was freaking scary." muttered Pearl.

"You didn't _really _give them a map out of there, did you?" asked Blue.

"Hell no." said Jade. "That was just a piece of paper with 'F*ck Team Dominance' written across it."

"Better not go into the Paths for a while, huh?" asked Black as he pushed himself up.

"That would be smart." muttered Onyx. "Everyone, be careful around here. There could be-"

"Get down!" screamed Jade as she dived for the ground. Everyone frantically followed suite, and there was explosions off to the distance. After the tremors in the ground subsided, everyone got up and looked around frantically.

"Bombs. They were attacking us." muttered Jade as she got up. "Everyone, be swift and nimble, we need to get to home base quick."

"B-Bombs?!" exclaimed Crystal. She was ignored, however, and had no choice but to follow the two rebel leaders through, and sometimes over, ruble and stones.

"Here we are," said Onyx as he looked up at a building on front of them. "Home sweet ruble-strewn home."

They walked into the building, and passed through a doorway, and then lead up to what looked like a solid stone.

"Please confirm your identity." said a computerized voice from the stone. Jade leaned down, and opened her eyes wide. A beam of light ran across her pupil. Once it was finished, she stood back up, and blinked. "Leader Jade." the computer voice confirmed. The rock slid apart, revealing a slide, which Jade and Onyx jumped down like it was nothing. The dexholders, following suite, also jumped down, and fell into a rather large room, filled with children of all ages. Some were merely toddlers, no older than three or five. Others were perhaps eighteen or nineteen. But one thing was for sure; there was no one in this room that looked to be older than twenty.

Almost immediately the pokédexes began beeping, indicating that they had just met up with someone who had the device.

"Jade! Onyx!" cried a girl that looked to be perhaps sixteen or so. She had light brown pigtails on the side of her head, and chocolate brown eyes. Her clothing, much like Jade and Onyxs' when the dexholders first met them, were rather ratty, but it didn't seem to bother her. "You're back! And alive!"

"Alive and in the flesh." smiled Jade. "How's base holding up for you Soul?"

"Great! We hijacked a jail truck and rescued a group of kids, and have currently been working on hacking enemy computers!"

"Perfect!" exclaimed Jade. Soul looked at the two again, and squealed.

"Where's you get the clothes? They're amazing!" she looked over at Crystal, and squealed even louder. "Her outfit is AWESOME! Where'd you get it?"

"My mom got it for me..." muttered Crystal.

"Well your mother, my friend, has excellent taste in clothing! So," she turned back towards Jade and Onyx. "Spill the beans! Where'd you get yours?"

"Ruby made 'em." said Onyx as he glanced at the said boy. Soul sparkled with happiness.

"And you, sir, are a genius!" Soul said happily. The beeping of pokédexes continued, but it seemed that everyone was now ignoring it. A small frown crossed Souls face, and she dug through her pockets before pulling out a pokédex. "Darn things can be so irritating." she mumbled as she clicked it off. The others, deciding they were fed up with the beeping of their own machines, brought them out and turned them off. Soul gaped at them.

"What?" asked Silver as he tucked the machine away.

"NO WAY!" screeched Soul. "You got _the _dexholders?! Our seniors?! OUTSIDE HELP?!"

"Hell yeah." said Jade.

"And here I am blabbering about clothing!" said Soul as she facepalmed. "I'm Soul of the Johto region! Third in command of the Resistance, and I came here to conquer contests, but got arrested for..." she tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment, as of trying to remember what happened. "I think for multiple reasons. Chewing gum in public, having an untrained pokémon out of it's pokéball, and wearing 'inappropriate'," she put air quotes around the word 'inappropriate'. "Clothing. Crazy government." she finished as she shrugged.

After the dexholders stared at the ecstatic girl for a moment, then regained composure and introduced themselves. They were given a tour of the underground base, which consisted of many, many rooms. Each room had its own name; Cafeteria Room, Battle Field Room, Virtual Reality Room, Combat Room, and so on.

They came upon a place were there were rooms on each side of the hallway.

"It's been a long day for all of you. You guys must be tired." said Jade with a knowing smile. She led them down the hallway, and into a random room. It was rather plain, with only a bed with pillows and blankets, a nightstand, an alarm clock, and a lamp. "I know it's kinda plain, but it's the best we can do right now."

"Tomorrow, you will all wake up at exactly six thirty for breakfast." said Onyx. "Then we will determine what you're good at, what you're bad at, and what could use some touching up. Welcome to the Resistance."

o.0.o.0.o

**So, yeah. Soul is the girl from the HeartGold/SoulSilver games, aka, Lyra/Kotone. I wanted to keep with the tradition and have her named after the game, and since Gold, Silver, and Crystal were already taken, all I had was Heart and Soul. Soul suites her better, in my opinion.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	8. Entering N

**It seems that the Lost Ones was a hit among some readers. Now, I have an important question for everyone. Shipping name for Jade and Onyx.**

**o.0.o.0.o**

**READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO VOTE FOR A SHIPPING!**

**o.0.o.0.o**

**RebelLeadershipping: Obvious, no?**

**ProtectiveGemstoneshipping: The gemstones 'jade' and 'onyx' are both symbols of protection from multiple things. Evil, sickness, bad luck, ect. ect.**

**Fightershippping: Great at battling. Great at combat. Suggested to be great with weaponry. I'd say that this is an obvious one.**

**You choose, my dear reviewers! Got another idea? PM me or put it into the review. I'll answer wether or not I like it!**

**OCs pokémon nicknames.**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

**Amy47101 does not own Pokémon. She DOES, however, own Jade, Onyx, and the overall plot.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part One: The Rebellion_

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Eight..._

Everyone awoke the next morning with the shock of not finding any of their pokéballs and to the lovely sound of blaring alarm clocks. All jolted awake, and decided to get themselves ready for the day ahead so that they could demand were their partners were. Truthfully, they were rather nervous about what was to happen today. Of course they suspected training, but not sure what kind of training to actually _expect. _White knew she was in for one hell of a ride, because she wasn't particularly good at anything other than directing and acting. And seeing through acting.

"Where's Dia and Pearl?" demanded Onyx as he, along with Jade and Soul, came up to the half asleep group.

"Right here!" declared Pearl as he came up with a sleepwalking Dia behind him. Literally, Dia was fast asleep while walking _and _eating a sandwich. Pearl smacked the sleeping boy over the head. "Wake up Dia! And but down that snack!"

"...Wah?" mumbled Dia as he woke up.

"Good! Everyone here!" exclaimed Soul as she clapped her hands.

"You're to eat, and then report to the Combat Room." ordered Jade.

"Soul here," said Onyx. "Will be eating with you. She'll later lead you to the Combat Room."

Jade and Onyx turned on their heels to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" declared Silver. "Where's our pokémon?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out." said Jade as she continued walking. Everyone stared at them, some fuming from their blunt answers.

"Calm down, they can be like that sometimes." said Soul as she placed a hand on Silvers shoulder. "No need to get angry over it."

o.0.o.0.o

_Later..._

Silver was still angry about his pokémon being stolen. Yes, the word fits here, for they were taken against his will while he was defenseless. What he was wondering, though, was _why _no one else seemed as agitated as he was. Sure, they were _irritated, _but not angry. Did they really trust these two _that _much?

"Here we are!" chirped Soul as she came up to the Combat Room. Silver looked at the bubbly girl, and couldn't help but be impressed. How could she maintain such a high level of cheeriness even though she hasn't been home for possibly years, all while fighting a battle that she didn't even intend to get herself into? When he was held hostage by the Ice Mask, he grew a cold exterior. But she's literally fighting a full out _war. _And he knew that the only way she was getting out was either in a body bag or by winning.

Preferring the latter, he followed her into the Combat Room, which was entirely vacant of humans with the exception of Onyx and Jade. The two shared a glance, before Onyx stepped off to the side and sat on a bench with a bunch of pokéballs.

_Their _pokéballs.

"Okay, first lesson of being in the Resistance." said Jade. "Learning to fight without the aid of pokémon. Who wants to go first?"

She asked this like how one would ask 'Who wants to have a slice of pie?'. Everyone kinda stared at her blankly. Some of them took the time to watch her go up against Onyx, and, blind she may be, she really could accurately hit. They were all pretty sure the only ones who could quite possibly withstand hand to hand combat with her was Blue or Silver, considering that they were trained in combat back in their captivity of Ice Mask.

"Gold? You challenged me, remember? And what did I say in response?"

"That you wouldn't mind kicking my ass in front of everyone." mumbled Gold.

"Are you backing down on the promise? I was sure you'd be the very _first _to volunteer." Jade shrugged. "Guess it's sad really. The guy with the biggest bravado is scared to fight a poor, blind, defenseless, weaponless girl."

This really riled Gold up. She was calling him chicken! No one called him a chicken!

He, unsurprisingly, rushed forward with his fist clenched, as if he actually expected to punch Jade. Said girl was already in fighting stance. Jade showed no mercy as she kneed Gold in the stomach, and then, while he was winded, kicked him upside the head, knocking him to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Who can point out what he did wrong?" asked Jade as she turned towards the group.

"He fell for your taunts?" asked Blue.

"Correct!" exclaimed Jade.

"Crystal..." mumbled Gold as he held up one shaky finger. "You have _definitely _met your match."

"Don't worry. I'm sure one day you'll be able to fight like that." said Onyx as he got up and stretched. "It'll just take a lot of demonstration. And practice."

"And pain." muttered Gold as he got up.

"As for your pokémon," said Jade, once again ignoring Gold. "We only borrowed them momentarily. Team Dominance has a machine that can make any pokémon, even captured ones, their slaves. We had to give them the medicine so that they are immune to it. You can have them back now, but we'll have to give them the medicine again every six months."

The trainers went over to the bench with their pokémon, and took their pokéballs. Jade took notice that White was the only one with only six pokémon, but one. As White reached for her Serperiors pokéball, Jade stopped her.

"Why don't you trust that pokémon, White?" Jade asked.

"What?" asked White as she let out a small, almost forced, laugh. "Why would I distrust it?"

"Don't lie to me. We have someone here that can understand them. The pokémon." Jade said. White was about to answer, but was interrupted as Jade fell forward, the two Eevees' from before tackling her to the ground before speeding over to White.

Onyx went to help Jade up, but she just slapped his hand away and got up on her own. The two Eevees' scrambled up onto White, one settling on her shoulder and the other in her arms.

"I'm sorry. They got away from me." said a different, new male voice. An older teenager stepped out, perhaps around seventeen or eighteen. By his side was a Tepig with a pink bow atop it's head, indicating that it was female. Black let out a low growl while White put on a glare. It was obvious that they recognized him.

"Hello. Black, White." he said, nodding his head towards the two teens. "It's a surprise to see you here."

"Same here." said Black. Jade and Onyx raised their eyebrows, Onyx shooting a glance at Jade.

"You know him?" asked Jade.

"We don't have extremely... _fond_ memories of him." said White.

"That's an understatement." spat Black. "So what are you, N, a spy or something for Team Dominance?"

He, N the other dexholders supposed, looked truly shocked at this statement.

"No, Black, I'm here fighting _against _Team Dominance."

Black, in what seemed like rage, sent out his Embour. The huge pokémon glared down at N, and everyone wondered if it was actually going to attack him.

o.0.o.0.o

**So, interesting, I guess. Gold gets beat up by Jade, um... N appears. Seriously, that will be cleared up later. XD**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	9. Can You Perform Sprites?

The Rebellion

**So, yeah. An update. I'm actually really pumped for this chapter! But I'm getting a huge load of school work... and I'm not doing to good in science. So, I dunno when I might get to update again...**

**OCs pokémon nicknames.**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon. Only Jade, Onyx, and the overall plot.**

o.0.o.0.o

N stood calmly, tilting his head back slightly to look into the eyes of the seething Embour in front of him. It was strange, really, how the eighteen-year-old could remain so cool and collected even with the angered fire type ready to burn him to a crisp. And with a trainer who looked like he was considering the option.

"Buoh! Use-!"

"Valerie, Hydro Pump!"

The sentence cut Black off. Black watched as a huge spurt of water blasted into his pokémon, knocking it out completely. Slowly, Black turned towards Jade, her Vaporeon standing next to her, Hope on her shoulder. Her face was set into s steely glare.

"Why are you defending him?!" demanded Black. "He's the enemy!"

"He is not." said Jade.

"Yes he is! He's the leader of Team Plasma!" Black turned towards N. "What happened? You decided to join Team Dominance so that you can get back at trainers by imprisoning kids?"

"I am not a part of Team Dominance." N stated simply.

"Then why else are you here?!" demanded Black.

"Goddamnit, Black, shut up! He's here on good intentions!" Black opened his mouth, but was silenced by Jade. "You say one more word, I dare you."

The said boys eyes flicked over to Gold, who was still getting over his fight with Jade.

"We found N on the Paths during a jail break! He nearly got eaten alive by the Lost Ones! I don't know how or why he got in there, but he did! He's been here for about two or three weeks, but is very useful because he can speak to the pokémon! He's helping us! And he's a part of our team!"

Black looked at N again, and realized that his lower arms and hands were wrapped in bandages. A bandaged gash ran across his forehead, just barely visible under his bangs and ball cap. This, however, was not going to stop Black.

"But he-"

"I know what happened in Nimbassa, Black!" Jade barked. This shut Black up in a hurry. Jade took a deep intake of breath, and exhaled. "You two will learn to get along, or Arceus help me I'll make sure you guys do."

She turned towards N.

"N, go get your things from your room. You're moving in with Black." she shot a glare at Black before he could say anything. "He'll be happy to show you the way, correct?"

Black opened his mouth in protest. But closed it as he was locked in a glaring battle between Jade. After what seemed like forever, he looked down, and shaded his eyes.

"Yes." Black said after a long pause. Clenching his fists, Black followed N out the door. Jade turned towards White.

"I want to train you special, White. Right now, you're the weakest point. We'll start with battling. How good are you?"

"Good enough, I guess." White said with a shrug. "Not nearly as good as Black, though."

"Okay. Everyone!" The dexholders snapped to attention. "Tomorrow, we'll test your battle skills. Right now, we'll work on combat. Soul will be training you today. Sorry Soul, these guys are _extremely _defenseless without their pokémon."

"I'll whip 'em into shape!" said Soul a little to cheerfully as she saluted. Jade nodded, and led White out of the room. Soul turned around, with a huge grin on her face. "Time to learn how to kick ass!"

o.0.o.0.o

_Later that evening... Around Eight o'clock..._

"I've never been so tired in my life..." muttered Gold as he yawned. All the dexholders were completely beat. But who could blame them? Although Soul didn't look like it, she was one hell of a combat trainer. When they fell down, they got back up, and tried again. Apparently, it was the 'beginners' group. The only ones who seemed perfectly fine were Black and N, Black from rage filled adrenaline and N because he was either used to the workouts or he didn't do any training.

A chorus of laughter came from some of the kids that surrounded Dia and Pearl.

"Again!" cried out one of the younger ones.

"Aw, no." groaned Dia as he tenderly rubbed his red, hand printed cheeks. "My cheeks are killing me!"

"Dia! That's no way to act!" exclaimed Pearl as he smacked Dia, once again. "For the sake of comedy, lets perform!"

"I'm Poke~~aayy!" exclaimed Dia as he recomposed himself, causing more laughter.

"Let's give 'em a break, okay?" asked Jade as she came up to them with White behind her. The Eevees were still next to White. The kids let out groans of disappointment, but agreed nonetheless. Yellow noticed one small girl clinging to Jade as if afraid that she would disappear. Her black hair was messily put into braids, and was in clothing that was torn, black and white stripes going across them. A jail uniform.

"Who's this?" asked Yellow as she kneeled down to eye level. The girl squeaked, and hid herself behind Jades legs.

"Her name's Anne. We broke her out of a jail just a few days before we ended up in Kanto. Seems she took a liking to me, and hasn't left me alone ever since I got back. Won't let me have a minute of free time, will she?" Jade said the last part to Anne jokingly, ruffling her hair. "But I'm not here to talk about Anne."

"Well, spit it out then!" said Sapphire. "Whatever it is, we can handle it!"

"Two things: I doubt anyone but N and Soul know what a sprite is, right?"

Cue confused an clueless looks.

"I was right. Sprites are small spells." said Jade. "We begin to discover sprites when the three components of our soul, knowledge, willpower, and emotion, are at their strongest. When they are at perfect balance, then you discover what type of Gifted you are." Jade paused for a moment. "I think an example would work best." Jade kneeled down to look at Anne. "Will you show them what you can do? Will you do it for me, Anne?"

Anne shuffled a little, looked up, her huge eyes searching. A small smile crossed her lips as she raised a finger and pointed to Red.

"He has exactly fifty-two dollars and eighteen cents in his wallet, along with his trainer license and a picture of her." she moved her arm to Yellow. Yellow looked up to Red, who had his mouth agape. Both blushing, they looked away.

"See?" said Jade, ignoring the two's flustered looks. "I just wanted to know who can do anything like that."

Everyone looked at one another, before glancing back at Jade.

"No?" said Jade, not sounding at all astonished. "Not surprised. We're lucky if we can find one sprite user out of an entire jail of kids. Blessed if we can find a Gifted."

Yellow could feel eyes on her, and decided to speak to get the attention off her.

"What was the second thing?"

"I need some of you to go undercover. Onyx and I plan on going into the city for information tomorrow." said Jade. "Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow. Those are my choices."

"What about the rest of us?" demanded, Gold, enraged. "Don't think we're good enough?"

"Raise your hand if you think Gold would get killed on sight in a city where children and teenagers are expected to be prim and proper." Jade said, raising her hand. Crystal stuck her hand up immediately, knowing Gold the best. This action was followed by Silver and the Kanto dexholders, which was echoed by everyone else minus N. "There's my point, Gold." Jade said smugly. "I would like the four of you to report to Disguise. Everyone else will be attending lessons with Soul."

"Not again!" exclaimed Gold.

"White needs someone to train her..." mumbled Jade. "And, no, Black, not you. You're behind a day in combat." she sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess White could get caught up on the combat..." Jade trailed off, furthering confusing the dexholders by turning abruptly on her heel, and leaving them.

o.0.o.0.o

**Ugh, this was hard to write! **

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	10. Undercover Dexholders

The Rebellion

**So, hey you guys. Not much going on.**

**OCs pokémon nicknames.**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon. Only Jade, Onyx, and the overall plot.**

o.0.o.0.o

"Uh... Jade, Onyx, are these disguises _really _necessary?" asked Red as he pulled at the collar of the light blue polo shirt that he was wearing. Basically, the clothing they are wearing could best be described as church clothes. Boys had to wear polo shirts, buttoned up and tucked in, with khakis and a belt. Hair had to be combed down neatly, which took forever due to the crazy spikes of awesomeness that rested upon both Red and Greens' head. The girls had to wear skirts, exactly an inch above the knee. Longer was accepted, but shorter was forbidden. They had sweaters on, with a tie on the front at the collar, tying the ends together neatly. Hair, like the boys, was combed. Blue and Jade had their bangs pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of their heads with a bow. Yellow had he usual ponytail, but her bangs were no longer crazy and side swept, but combed down to be neat and strait. Shoes were loafers for the boys and ballet flats for the girls.

"Of course." said Onyx as he pinned on a pin with a 'D' in the middle of a diamond on his shirt over his heart. "Children are expected to be that of angels, to not speak unless spoken to. No sarcasm. Always say 'please' and 'thank you'. When addressing adults, always say 'sir' or 'ma'am'."

"Basically be polite. We're talking life or death here." said Jade as she grabbed a walking stick, holding it in her hand. "I really do hate using this, but it's illegal for someone blind to walk without it."

"Is there anything legal in this world?" asked Blue, looked exasperated with all the rules.

"Sure. Sitting down, swearing your obedience to Team Dominance. What else?" Onyx said sarcastically.

"I thought they put kids in jails and slave camps." said Green with a questioning look.

"Jails are for holding the kids until they can find a camp for them. And also..." Jade paused, looking truly sickened. "...Test them. For Gifts."

There was a heavy silence, interrupted as Jade grabbed he shoulder bag, looking much more repaired than last time they saw it. She ran her hands over it, confused.

"Onyx, is this mine, or someone else's?" she asked, confusion etched across her face as she felt along the new stitches.

"Nope, it's yours. Just fixed up."

"Then who-?" Jade trailed off, shrugged, and slung the bag over her shoulder. "I don't have time to figure out who fixed it. But when I find out, I'll thank them. I'll be able to blend in better with a new bag rather an old, worn down one."

"Where, exactly, are we going?" asked Green in a borderline monotone.

"To _The town with a high guard, _Hostillan City."

o.0.o.0.o

As the dexholders walked along the sidewalk(heaven forbid they walked in the street), they could see multiple diamonds with a large 'D' in the middle, and many promotional signs saying things like 'Dominate art and let it burn.' or, 'Creativity is evil, destroy it in the name of Dominance.' or, Reds personal favorite, 'The gifted are evil demons and will destroy us all.' and another: 'The Gifted sold their soles to Lucifer for their powers.'. Yep. Yellow just couldn't _wait _to kill everyone.

Anyways, the streets were bustling with people. All prim, all proper, all cold faced and serious.

"Good morning, ma'am." greeted Jade to an elderly women that Yellow had accidentally bumped into. "Please excuse my friends clumsiness."

"Ah, it's fine. It is quite busy." said the lady. After a pause, she continued. "How is your day going so far?"

"Quite well. My friends and I," she gestured to the five standing next to her. "Decided to take a stroll through the lovely streets of Hostillan. It's a beautiful city."

"A traveller?"

"Yes, we are on a trip studying economy. What better place than the most prosperous city in Tolerin?"

"That is quite true, lass. Team Dominance has done so much to help us."

"I am glad." said Jade before she bowed apologetically. "If you would excuse me, I must be off. Our chaperones are waiting for us."

"Of course." said the lady with a nod. "Have a nice day."

Once the lady was out of earshot, Jade turned, scowling.

"I hope I never have to speak another word of kindness towards Dominance again. Damn them."

The dexholders found it amazing how quickly and easily Jade and Onyx could flip from angelic, seen and not heard children to kickass, rebel leading kids(note that everyone under eighteen were to be called 'children', not kids, or teens, ect.).

"Just remember to keep a low profile." said Onyx as he walked through the crowds. "No snapping gum in public, never cross the street against the light, and, for Gods sake, _never _perform sprites or use your gifts."

"I know." Yellow said quietly.

"Hey..." Blue pointed towards a diner, and grinned. "Who wants a milkshake?"

"Can't you ever take _anything _seriously, Blue?" huffed Green as he followed the girl into the diner, seeing they weren't getting a choice. Yellow held the open the door for Jade while Onyx led her inside. A few of the ever present uptight business men and women looked up, glanced at the group, then went back to their food. They went and sat at the barstools up to the diner, where a cook with an apron around his waist was standing, wiping away an invisible mess with a pristinely clean rag.

"Yes?" asked the man as he stopped his cleaning to look up at the six teens. "What can I do for you folks?"

"Gosh, mister, it's hard to decide." Blue said in a sweet voice. "May I have a chocolate milkshake, please? Thank you."

The man nodded, taking other drink orders from the dexholders. Jade absentmindedly sipped her drink, but flinched. She could sense it, someones eyes on them.

"Onyx," she whispered. "Do you feel anything... off?"

Said boy looked around the diner, his eyes falling onto three girls of varying ages. One had long brown hair, hair framing her face. Her outfit consisting of a purple sweater and jeans. She had small, square shaped glasses on the bridge of her nose, silver eyes staring through them. The second was younger, maybe eighteen, with super pale blonde hair and blue eyes so light they were borderline gray. Her hair was long, nearly reaching her knees if she stood up, with bangs falling across her forehead. She had on a white dress with a blue shawl across her shoulders. The final girl was perhaps no older than Black and White, around fifteen. She had on an outfit much like what they were wearing, a sweater, skirt, and flats. Her hair, such a dark violet it was nearly black, hung in loose waves, her side bangs held off to the side with a barrette. Her eyes, darker than shadows, stared at them intently.

That's when Onyx noticed it.

The youngest girl was not staring, for she couldn't. She was, very much like Jade, blind.

"Three girls, each a different age, are staring at us."

"What should we-?" Red started before being cut off.

"She's a Gifted."

"What did you say, Melanie?" the cook addressed the youngest girl as Jade and Yellow both tensed up, not knowing which she was addressing.

"Those two blond girls and the brown haired boy with black eyes." said the eldest one as she pushed up her glasses ever so slightly.

"The one with the ponytail isn't nearly as strong as the other two, but it's still there. It's terribly easy to tell, isn't it, Sable?" said the blond girl as she stirred her drink with her straw.

"That it is, Celia." said Sable with a smirk. "That it most certainly is."

Everyones eyes were on them, staring and waiting.

"A Gifted?! Where?" exclaimed Blue as she whirled around, staring at everyone with huge innocent eyes, making sure not to stare at Jade, Onyx, or Yellow.

"My friend is most certainly _not _a Gifted!" exclaimed Red as placed a hand on Yellows shoulder.

"In fact," said Green. "These three are highly appraised honors students at the Academy."

Onyx glanced at Green, wondering how he could have possible known that. Green, returning the look, basically said '_I'll explain later.'_

"Maybe," Yellow said quietly and sweetly. "Maybe Melanie, Celia, and Sable is imagining things? Maybe they see things?"

Jade, for the first time since the girls pointed them out, spoke.

"Melanie, do you have visions?" she asked sweetly, as if concerned for her wellbeing. This startled the girl, and for a moment, it was evident. Her face turning red, Sable spoke up harshly.

"Just test her!" she demanded.

"Oh, I'd be happy to take a test," said Jade. "That is, if you take one to."

Everyone stared at the three, Melanie looking perplexed, Sable looking enraged, and Celia was still sipping from her drink.

"It's not me, it's her!" exclaimed Melanie. Jade seemed to thinking intently, when, suddenly, the forks and butter knives on the table flew at them. Yellow shrieked as the fork peirced her hand.

"She's trying to hurt us!" yelled Jade as a fork flew by her face, landing securely in the wall behind them. "How are they doing that?!"

"Did you see it?!" exclaimed Onyx as he pointed at all three of them. "They tried to hurt a defenseless blind girl!"

"Their forks flew! It's unnatural!" Blue said. This grabbed the alert of the chef behind the counter.

"Call security services!" he roared. "They hurt the honor students of the Academy! They're the Gifted!"

This sent the patrons into a frenzy. Several men got up out of their seats, and grabbed the three girls from their own booth. The chef pulled out a board that looked like it should instruct what someone should do when someone was choking. Instead, it had 'How to Detain a Gifted'.

"Gag them so that they can't cast any sprites and hold their hands behind their backs!" ordered the chef as he looked up from the board. "I'll go get some rope from the back!"

As the chef hurried off, the patrons were shoving napkins from the dispenser into the girls mouths. That's when the dexholders decided to make their leave. As they got out of the diner, they looked back to see the patrons pressing Melanie, Sable, and Celia against the windows with their arms behind their backs. Melanie looked at Sable. As if speaking a silent language, Melanie nodded, and a burst of light suddenly appeared from behind her. It was a Gallade.

In a protective stance, the Gallade levitated the patrons off of his master and her friends, slamming them into the walls. Once free, they calmly pulled the napkins from their mouths, as if this happened to them everyday. They stared at them, and slowly, Sable raised her arm, and point towards Jade.

"_That was an impressive feat, girl._"Jade heard her voice in her head clear as day. "_But I should tell you that we are on your side. You and your boyfriend are very powerful, much more than you are willing to share or acknowledge." _

She paused for a moment as Celia use a Frosslass to create shackles of ice, not to tight to cut off their circulation, but tight enough to hold them for a while, pinning the patrons to the side of the walls.

"_But now it is time for us to make our leave. If you want to have a proper introduction and explanation, then meet us by the Portal into the Paths. Back allyway on the very outskirts of Hostillan. But knowing you, Jade," _Sable smirked. "_I won't need to tell you that."_

And with that, Sable and her companions disappeared in a flash of light.

o.0.o.0.o

**Hostillan: Hos-ti-lan**

_The city with high __guards._

Hostillan is now what is considered a 'perfect' city in Dominance eyes. The Resistance often go to spy there for information on their next plan of action should be.

**Okay, I'm making up for the incredibly short chapter nine. Sorry! So, exciting enough, hm? What do you think of Sable, Celia, and Melanie? Don't worry, they won't be main OC characters. But they will have a significance.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	11. Arrested

**Hey everyone! Okay, I actually rewrote the ending to this chapter, so if you start reading this, and are like WTF because it's the same beginning, then you are NOT crazy and your computer favorite alert thing is NOT going wacky. I'm just making it a little more interesting. ^.^**

**OCs pokémon nicknames.**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon. Only Jade, Onyx, and the overall plot.**

o.0.o.0.o

_The Jade and Onyx Arc_

_Part One; The Rebellion_

o.0.o.0.o

"I know it's here somewhere around here..." Jade muttered in annoyance. She had long ago ditched the walking stick, and was now leading everyone into the outskirts of Hostillan City. Turning one last corner, the dexholders where shocked to see the three girls that where in the diner standing at the end of the ally.

"Jade..." Red started.

"I know." Jade said simply as she listened to the three girls shuffle slightly. "You have five minutes to explain yourselves."

Knowing the last part was directed towards them, Sable, Celia, and Melanie took a few steps closer to the group.

"First and foremost, I want to apologize for what happened at the diner." said Melanie. "I panicked."

"You see, you guys aren't the only ones who are being hunted." Celia said. "Pokédex holders, gym leaders, elite four..."

"So you're gym leaders." confirmed Onyx.

"Yes. Melanie is the Physic type gym leader of Dismalla Town, Celia is the ice type gym leader of Shyrean City, and I am the Poison Type gym leader of Enviosol City." Sable said as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Likewise, we are being hunted because we are role models and could _easily _start rebellions. But it appears that we are a little to late for that."

"That still doesn't explain your outburst un the diner." Green said as he crossed his arms.

"Think about it. We wanted to get the government off our case, so we had get their attention on something else." Sable said as she looked at Jade. "We just didn't expect you to be so cunning."

"Rule number one, never underestimate your opponent." Jade muttered.

"How did you know that we're gifted?" Yellow asked.

"My Gallade was sensing you through it's pokéball." Melanie spoke up. "He then transferred the information via telepathy to Sable, Celia, and I."

"Thats also how Sable gave me the message, right?" asked Jade. "To meet you guys here?"

"You knew?" exclaimed Red.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you guys 'cause I already knew you'd disapprove." Jade stated this simply before turning back towards the three gym leaders. "So, Gym Leaders, huh?"

"Yes." Celia said.

"Can I-"

"There!"

The dexholders and Gym Leaders where suddenly all surrounded by armed guards, half of them seemingly coming out of no where. Grabbing their arms, and pinning them behind their backs, the guards awaited their orders. One person stepped forward, a new face to everyone. He definitely stood out amongst other teenagers, with snow-white hair that seemed to be blowing in the breeze, not combed down, and gray jeans and a black T-shirt, much different from the dress code that Jade and Onyx knew. His red-orange eyes flicked between their faces, sizing them up as he pulled out a scroll-like parchment.

"Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green." he read as he unrolled the parchment. "You four are under arrest by order of The Leader for having possession of a pokédex, entering Tolerin without a proper pass, and being a part of the Resistance. You will be held in custody until your trial."

"Tri- This is crazy!" exclaimed Green as he strained against his guard.

"Sable, Celia, and Melanie," he continued completely ignoring Greens outburst. "You are under arrest by order of The Leader for refusing to surrender peacefully, running from Dominance, having possession of pokémon, and giving information to the Resistance. You will be held in custody until your trial."

"Fuck you." Sable muttered under her breath while Melanie glared and Celia remained silent. The teen, once again ignoring the reactions, looked up, and smirked at Onyx and Jade.

"This one is my favorite. Jade, you are under arrest until your trial," he paused, as if for dramatic affect. "You are hereby accused of being a witch. Onyx, you are under arrest until your trial, you are hereby accused of being a wizard."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause.

"A wizard..." said Onyx slowly. "You think I'm a wizard."

"Yes."

Cue another uncomfortable silence.

"A witch?! Are you completely nuts?!" Blue cried out, putting up more of a resistance to the guards than the others. "Last I checked, this is the _twenty freaking _**_first _**century, not the seventeenth!"

"There's no such thing as witches or wizards! Fairy tales are a load of crap!" Red yelled. "Just who the hell do you think you are you ugly son-of-a-bitch!"

"I am The Leader of the Forces Against the Resistance." the handsome teen said in a matter-of fact tone. "And as for your earlier statement, I believe that what happened in the diner can prove my point."

With no response, they guy sighed.

"The forks? How they flew? You don't really believe they where caused by Melanie, Sable, or Celia, do you?" he asked, widening his eyes. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "Of course not, it was, in fact, your little friend, Jade."

"That voice..." Jade mumbled as she tipped her head upward, towards the source of the males voice. Even slouched with his hands in his jeans pockets, the seventeen-year-old was still a head taller than Jade. "That voice is familiar..."

The boy arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"Your name... is it... Carnelian?"

The confusion was quickly replaced by anger as the teen went up to Jade, and out of mindless rage, smacked her across the face, leaving a nasty red handprint on her right cheek.

"You are to address me as The Leader of the Forces Against the Resistance, you isolate girl!"

"Funny, you calling her a girl when she's only a year younger than you, you traitorous bastard." Onyx said with cold eyes.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about!" exclaimed 'Carnelian'.

"You do." muttered Jade, her eyes narrowing, speaking through gritted teeth. "Roach, roach, you're a roach. Flies in the kitchen, Lawsey Mawsey, flies at night, lawsey may..."

Everyone stared at Jade as she continued on with her little rhyme, everyone slightly, fine, _incredibly_ confused.

"Flies by the river, lawsey mawsey, flies at first light, lawsey _may!"_

Suddenly, thousands of horseflies where surrounding the guards, flittering around them so that they were practically blind. Taking their hands off the nine, they began swatting furiously at the flies, trying to get rid of them.

"Jade, did you do that?" asked Onyx as he glanced at his partner.

"Uh... maybe?" asked Jade as she listened to the guards. Suddenly, the horseflies disappeared, giving the guards a moments rest before... _leeches appeared? _

"...And they turned to leeches..." said Green in shock.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say _anything _about leeches." Jade said as she scratched her head. Sable stared wide-eyed in shock at Jade, her eyes flicking to Onyx.

"I knew it..." Sable said. "You two are the powerful witch and wizard from the prophecy! It all makes so much sense now! But..." she paused. "Wasn't there a third?"

"Gah!" cried Carnelian as the leeches became bees, once again swarming around them. "Grab the witch and wizard! They're the dangerous ones! The others, shoot them!"

Unable to see correctly due to the bees, the guards grabbed blindly at the first teenagers they saw.

"Everyone, down!" yelled Celia as she dove, everyone following as bullets flew above them. Soon, they stopped, and the sound of retreating footsteps and screeching tires where the only thing heard. As soon as they where gone, everyone looked up, relieved to see that both the guards and bugs gone. But everyone was even more surprised when both Jade and Onyx where standing there.

"Didn't they grab you guys?" exclaimed Blue.

"Well, obviously not." said Jade.

"Then who...?" asked Green, but trailing off when he didn't see the Kanto champion or the Viridian Healer anywhere.

They took Red and Yellow.

o.0.o.0.o

**HELL YEEEEEAAAAAH! NEW ENDING!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	12. Electric Opal

**Okay, left all ya guys with a cliffhanger. Sorry!**

**OCs pokémon nicknames.**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon. Only Jade, Onyx, and the overall plot.**

o.0.o.0.o

"Hey! Kickass Gal! You're back!" exclaimed Gold as he walked out of a door labeled 'Restroom'. He blinked, looking at the group. "Where's Straw Hat Gal and Red?"

"Gold, go get Soul and the others from training, we've got a huge problem." Jade said as she shoved past Gold, pulling the idiotic bow out of he hair in the process. "And tell her to bring Margo!"

"Margo?" said Melanie as she followed Jade down the hallway and into the computer-filled room they had been in yesterday. "As in, the former Fighting Type Gym Leader of Hostillan?"

"Yep. She was the only gym leader we managed to recover up till now." Onyx said as he crazily typed in something onto the computer, prior to Jades orders. Sighing with satisfaction, he looked up at the screen, and saw two lights, one red and one yellow, blinking on the screen. They where moving.

"That's Red and Yellow." said Onyx as he looked at the small lights. "And judging by the direction they're going..." He stopped, finger hovering over a small space east of the map. "Ah... Good 'ole Emoshal Jail. Looks like we're going home, huh, Jade?"

Jade didn't get to answer, for the dexholders, with Soul and N leading, came through the door, nervously glancing too and fro, not seeing the two seniors anywhere. Another girl stood nearby, with super short, light brown hair spiked up and uncombed, parts of it with dark highlights running through it. She was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a dark green vest with a hood, and dark jeans with black converses with bright gold stars on them. Her azure eyes flashed dangerously.

Green noticed that she was missing two fingers on her left hand, and had a long scar under her right eye. He said nothing though, and just made sure his hair had regained it's spikey layers of awesomeness.

"Margo!" cried Celia. "How's it been?"

"Oh, you know, peachy." said Margo with a shrug. "Nothing like running from the government."

"This is Margo, our leader for most of our break-ins and infiltration's." Jade said. "'First one in, last one out,'. That's her motto."

"And she lives up to it, too." said Onyx.

"We doing a break-in? It's been a while." said Margo as she looked up at the screen. "Emoshal Town? Ouch. Whoever they got must be bad to put 'em there."

"Where's Red and Yellow?" asked White, looking for her seniors

The was a small silence as Jade looked down.

"I-" Jade paused, swallowed, then continued. "I am sorry to inform you that Red and Yellow has been taken by Team Dominance. They took them by mistake, thinking they where Onyx and I."

There was a heavy silence

"I don't think they're going to kill them, though." Jade continued. "The guards are too stupid to realize they grabbed the wrong kids. What I'm worried about is the tests."

"Tests?" asked Platinum.

"Yeah, tests. See, Jade and I have another felony over our heads." Onyx said.

"We're a bad, scary witch and wizard." said Jade as she twirled her finger around in a circle near her head, the world-known crazy sign. "Extremely powerful, I guess. Stronger than being a Gifted, and that's saying something."

"And Jade proved that today." Onyx chimed in. "But enough on that matter, the tests... It's like they're asking questions about, say, aliens. Are they different from us? Do they have a higher stamina, higher grade point average?"

"What can they do to harm us?" Jade said as she shook her head. "It's almost like we _are _aliens, huh?"

Jade stopped for a moment, before sighing.

"You guys want to help, but I don't know if you're ready or not..."

"Ready?! I'll show ya ready!" cried Sapphire. "We weren't ready to fight the worlds top organizations, but we did! And we weren't ready to come into this mess, but we did! Don't ya dare tell me that we ain't ready to help Red and Yellow!"

Jade stared at the wild girl, the deep concentration on her face replaced by confusion. She blinked once. Twice.

"Margo, start planning." Jade said towards the gym leader. "Soul and N, get them to training, teach them as much as you can in a matter of two weeks. Onyx, get the blueprints of the jail up and start hacking into the security."

Margo grinned brightly as she stared at the blueprints Onyx pulled up. As those two began discussing escape routes, the dexhoders watched as Jade smiled, something they rarely saw her do.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? We've gotta go rescue our seniors, right?"

o.0.o.0.o

Saying that Red was scared was an understatement. He was terrified. The only thing that was keeping him from completely loosing it was the fact that Yellow was here, and if he was an emotional, confused wreck on the inside... well, he didn't want to know what Yellow was thinking.

They were handcuffed, and sitting in the back of a van with _Dominance _written across the side. It was completely dark, so dark that he was having trouble making out Yellow, who was huddled in a ball next to him. The guards that grabbed them earlier where talking in the front.

"...successfully captured the witch and wizard..." was all Red wanted to hear. Remember when he said he was terrified? Now he was mortified. They thought that they where Jade and Onyx. They thought they had the powerful Resistance leaders that could perform some major mojo.

_Jails are for holding the kids until they can find a camp for them._

Jades voice echoed in his head.

_And also... to test them. For Gifts._

"Oh, God." muttered Red, low enough not that Yellow would hear. "What are they gonna do to us?"

"Red?" Yellow asked quietly. "Are you... scared?"

"No." Red lied. "I'm not scared. We'll get out of this, Yellow. I promise."

He was lying, he knew. He was scared, _very _scared. And as for making it out alive... he really didn't want to go into that part. The van jerked to a stop, and they heard the sounds of many heavy boots against pavement. As the door opened, the sunlight nearly blinded Red and Yellow.

"Okay, now, watch 'em closely." one guard-the leader or the squad, maybe?-said, his gun pointed. "You know they're-"

"I know," interrupted another guard. "I've got the wasp stings and leech marks to prove it."

"Don't you all feel kinda dumb?" Red couldn't help but say. "I mean, a dozen guards, just for two kids? It's kinda embarrass-"

"Shut up!" one guard yelled as he bashed Red over the head with a baton. He fell back, seeing stars and feeling something warm weave a path down his face. Yellow shrieked, and Red heard another thud. They hit Yellow. "I said shut up!" the guard demanded again.

"Bastards!" Red spat, knowing full well he was going to get hit again. He did. Yellow knew better than to scream again, but she let out a strangled gasp, tensing as she awaited another bash upside the head. She was thankful when it didn't come, but terrified when the guards grabbed her by the arms, and pulled her an Red into a building marked 'Emoshal Reformatory'.

"_Emoshal Town..." _Yellow thought as she quickly glanced around. "_Jade and Onyx's hometown..."_

Yellow didn't get the chance to look around anymore, for she was dragged inside, and forced to strip down to her undergarments in front of Red and four of the guards so that she can change into her black and white striped jail uniform. Normally, she or Red would've refused, especially when in front of each other. But these where not exactly normal circumstances, and it seems they weren't to get much of a choice.

After the guards had taken everything and searched down the pockets of their clothing(they were suddenly glad they didn't bring any of their pokémon, following Jades orders), they gave them jail numbers for them to hold up for their mug shots. Red glared at the camera the entire time while Yellow was so shocked that they were actually getting _mug shots _that she dropped the card a few times.

Once that was done, they where led down a hallway and shoved into jail cells next to each other, Red able to catch himself before scraping his knees on the hard concrete.

"Ow..." Yellow groaned from the other cell, pulling up her ripped pant leg to examine the already bleeding cut.

"You okay, Yellow?!" Red asked as he leapt up from the ground, his fingers gripping the metal bars.

"Sure. If I'm allowed to completely change the meaning behind the word, 'okay'." Yellow said as she got up.

"We'll get out of here, we've gotten out of everything else, we can get out of this. It's a mistake, a stupid, terrible mistake." Red reassured.

"_Please," _scoffed a female voice from the cell next to Red. "You aren't getting out of this."

"Oh, yeah? And who are you?"

"Opal, Resistance leader of eastern Tolerant." she said. "Got jailed about a week ago. Brainwashed my companion three weeks prior to my jailing. Heard they got Jade and Onyx, too?"

"Jade and Onyx... you know them?" asked Red.

"Yep. Sad thing they got 'em. Strong souls, those two. Very strong souls."

"They didn't get them yet." Red said. "They took me and my friend by mistake, thinking we were Jade and Onyx."

"No wonder. The guards are idiots anyways." Opal said. "Well, if you're not Jade and Onyx, then congrats, you'll spend the rest of forever here in this jail. And let me tell you, my amigo, forever is a very, very long time."

"What do you know about it?" asked Red.

"Look, how old are you? Lets start there."

"I'm seventeen, and Yellows sixteen."

"Really? Well, I'm exactly fifteen years, eleven months, and thirty days old. Tomorrow, I'm sixteen. Not the best way to spend your birthday, I guess." Opal sighed. "Yep, just us kids around here nowadays."

Thats when Yellow and Red noticed that there was not adults in the jail cells, but kids. Tired, starving, big eyed kids. Everyone of them were gripping the bars to the jail cells, pressing their faces to the metal, staring at them.

"...Do you have any idea whats going on?" asked Red after a silence.

"Sure. They're planning on making a clean sweep. You remember hearing about Dominance, right?"

"We haven't been here for that long, so we can't say."

"You're from outside Tolerin?!" exclaimed Opal. "Know what, never mind. If it helps, half of us didn't even see the arrests coming."

There was the sound of footsteps, and Opal lowered her voice.

"Ya see, a while back, Team Dominance formed, just like how Team Rocket formed in Kanto. But they weren't some idiotic thieves who wanted to steal pokémon from kids. No, they wanted to take over all of Tolerin, and they were going to do just that." Opal said. "First, they hacked the mainframe, and turned off the electricity for days, but blamed in on the currant government. Then they destroyed the crops, also blaming it on the government. Once they did that, they swooped in and fixed everything, looking all heroic. And before we knew it," Yellow watched in horror as a young boy, perhaps maybe ten, was shoved into a jail cell while the guards laughed when he whimpered about scraping his knee and hands. "They were intent on creating the 'ideal' world, where _everyone _is perfect and _everyone _had been suited to their image. They just wanted us to be robots. Mindless, emotionless robots. Now, Dominance is winning all the elections and all the votes. They've gutted out Democracy and put in the Council of Leaders. Ya know; The Leader of the Military, The Leader of Judgement, The Leader Who is the Leader, blah, de blah, blah, blah."

"So, Team Dominance, The Council of Leaders, politics." Red said, leaning against the wall nearest to Opal. "What's this have to do with us?"

"They're the law and the order, amigos."

"So it's justifiable to do this?!" exclaimed Yellow. "To children, to pokémon?! Why?!"

"Who knows? Because we talk back? Because we're hard to control? Because we have the power to form strong bonds with pokémon? Because we have _imagination? _Who knows, my amigo, who knows. But since they think you're Jade and Onyx, perhaps you should ask the Leader of Judgement at our trial."

"Trial?! We're actually going on trial?!"

Suddenly, the bars on Opals cage were slammed across, and there was a squeak of pain. Red and Yellow could see the guard was holding onto a long, slightly suntanned arm, twisting it the wrong way. At the correct angle, Yellow could see a skinny body being pulled against the bars, with long brown hair loosely thrown into a braid, tied with some string. Red, however, got a better view of the girl. True, her brown hair was loosely thrown into a braid, with strands coming loose along the braided section while the hair by her face was completely loose, strands hanging loosely in her face.

Opal looked up at the guards, angry beyond content, and the look on her face showed it. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the guard staggered back. The guard had been shocked by electricity. Yellow craned her neck to look at Red.

_"Just go with it."_

"Opal?" Yellow whispered as more guards came around the corner.

_"No, no! Think what you want to say! I'll be able to hear you!"_

_"What'll happen now?" _Red asked.

_"Interrogation. Be strong, and don't break no matter what they say. It's all lies."_

"Alright, ya little rats." said the guard, three of them at the cells and unlocking them. "All three of you are coming with me."

o.0.o.0.o

After being dragged down a couple hallways, Opal, Red, and Yellow were taking into the 'interrogation room' and shoved into chairs. It was then that Red and Yellow finally got a good look at Opals eyes. They where a very light, cherry blossom pink, shinning with determination and resistance like a true, cherry blossom opal would.

Slowly, the door opened, and a male teenager walked in. His white hair, still windswept, his fiery, red-orange eyes glinted with smugness.

"Carnelian." Opal growled as she crossed her arms.

"Why, Opal, Jade, and Onyx." said Carnelian, spreading his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. "Miss me?"

o.0.o.0.o

**Dun, dun, dun! A kinda sorta cliffhanger! Yay!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	13. Feeling Alone

**Hiya! An update! Yays!**

**OCs pokémon nicknames.**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

"Bet you thought you were so tough at school, racking up all those detentions, huh, Opal?" Carnelian smirked, and flicked some hair out of his eyes. "And Jade and Onyx, the two original Resistance Leaders. Well..." he chuckled. "Lets see how tough you are _now._"

Opal tipped her head back, making a smirk of her own on her face while crossing her arms.

"Hey, look Onyx, it's the pet Growlith with the fancy hair again." Opal laughed. Neither Red or Yellow said anything, taking a moment to realize that Carnelian thought Yellow was Jade, and Red was Onyx.

"_Do what Onyx and Jade would do." _Opal said via telepathy.

"Hey Jade," 'Onyx' said, nudging Yellow in the arm. "It's a _trained _pet Growlith, too. I think it just talked."

Yellow said nothing, deciding that there was no way that she would be able to pass as Jade. Instead, she settled for the determined look that she always had on when she battled. It seemed serious enough and angry enough for Jade, right?

"Wha...?" Carnelian started, interrupted by Red.

"So tell me, Mr. Carnelian, have you been working out? I mean, don't you need at least _six _body guards backing you up, instead of only two?"

"Lets cut the chit-chat!" Carnelian said as he slammed several papers in front of the trio. "The sooner that you tell us what we want to know, the better it'll be for you and your rebellious sister and blind girlfriend."

"_Sister?" _Red and Yellow nearly exclaimed aloud. They remembered Onyx mentioning a sister, a sister that got arrested. Was this girl her?

"_I'll tell you later. Promise." _Opal replied.

"Where and how did you acquire your powers?" demanded Carnelian.

"No idea what you're talking about." Opal said. "If it helps, I have the power to consume more than thirteen Snickers bars without barfing." she let a sigh of regret. "It's a shame. If only I could eat eight more. Than I could apply for the world record."

"Are you three disgraces protecting someone?!" demanded Carnelian as he slammed his hand down in front of Yellow, causing her to flinch. "Because if you are, they certainly aren't protecting you. Your good "friends" already told us everything we need to know. It was beautiful. I mean, _come on, _marbles could've rolled easier."

"Really? What'd they tell you? My gaming cheat codes? The 'D' on my math test that I never told my mum about?" Red inquired in a snarky tone. Yellow knew it was lies, but it was funny watching Carnelian turn as red as his fiery eyes.

"You almost flunked math?" asked Opal.

"Yeah." Red answered, playing along.

"Cool."

"Shut up, you freaks! I know what you all can do! You," he pointed his finger at Red. "Burst into flames without being harmed! And you," he moved to Yellow. "Created a blizzard without being phased. And you," onto Opal. "Got struck by lightening, and weren't even hurt! Plus the whole spells that you can cast, forming leeches and bugs and heaven knows what else out of thin air! If that's not sick, I don't know what is!"

"You know something, Carnelian? _You're _the freak." Opal said in a singsong voice while twirling her finger in a circle towards Carnelian. "Perhaps we should add you to our super secret, voodoo, witchcrafty to-do list."

"You-!" Carnelian stopped himself as he twisted Opals arm the wrong way, getting a cry of alarm from Yellow and defiance from Red. Opal, like Yellow, shrieked in alarm, and, out of no where, electricity flowed from her palms, zapping Carnelian.

There were gasps of shock.

Blinks of confusion.

A long pause.

"More proof!" screeched Carnelian. Guards grabbed the three, shoving them through the door. "You'll be locked away forever!"

They were led back down to their cells. After being shoved inside, and the doors shut with a disheartening clang, one of the guards spoke specifically to Opal.

"Don't you try anything, your trial is tomorrow." said the guard coldly. As he turned around, keys jingling in his hand, Opal stuck out her tongue defiantly.

Night had already fallen, and many of the children had settled into sleep. Opal shuffled around a bit.

"Better get some sleep, amigos." Opal said. "Tomorrow is going to be a hard day."

There was a cold silence.

"Hey, Red. You still there?" Yellow asked quietly.

"Yeah. And it's not like I plan on going anywhere."

"How can this be happening? It feels like a nightmare, only I can't wake up."

Red wanted to say 'It's okay,' or 'Don't worry,', but he couldn't. It wasn't okay, and right now, all he could do was worry. Not for himself, though, but for Yellow. He heard small sniffles, and silently pounded his fist against the wall. He didn't care what it would take. He would break them out, him, and Opal and Yellow. Right now, they were the three amigos. But as of now, all he could do was sleep, and await his trial tomorrow.

o.0.o.0.o

Blue had mixed feelings at the moment. For some reason, she felt excited about busting into a jail and breaking a bunch of kids free. Maybe it was because she had to escape from her own crazed kidnapper, Ice Mask. Maybe it was because she could actually use those skills from Ice Mask for a good and justified reason.

As she laid in the bed, she stared as the digital alarm clock on her nightstand flicked on to midnight.

It was strange to her, being alone like this. She had been alone for a long time, ever since she was a small child. Perhaps she had gotten used to being around the dexholders? Being around her mother and father?

Whatever it was, it was unnerving. Along with all the thoughts of Yellow and Red being in a jail. She couldn't stand it anymore.

Swinging her legs, she got out of the bed, and snuck her way over to the boys side of the base. Instinctively, she went and knocked on Greens door, knowing that he was also alone. Like how she was rooming with Yellow, he was rooming with Red. Just as she was about to knock, the door swung open, revealing Green.

"What?" he asked briskly, not sounding tired at all.

"I knew it." Blue said. "You're still awake too."

Green mumbled a small noise that sounded like 'tsk' while turning his head to the side.

"What do you want?" he asked while leaning against the doorframe.

"Can I stay with you?" Blue asked as she shifted on her feet. "I don't like being here alone. It's unnerving and a little scary."

Glancing at her through his bangs, Green contemplated his choices. A: Slam the door in her face and try to sleep. B: Try to figure out what trick she was trying to pull. C: Let her in. Problem with A; he didn't know why, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was trying to hide it, but she was already in a fragile state with the lockdown and rules. He doesn't even think she realized it yet. B; she might not even be playing a trick. She did truly sound genuine. And besides, he knew how she felt. C; Well... that one was kinda a given.

Despite his doubts, though, he stepped back, and allowed Blue to walk into his room.

"There's another bed over there." Green waved his hand in the direction. "It was were Red used to..." he trailed off, turning his head to the side from the awkwardness. Avoiding eye contact, Green fell into his own bed on his back, and closed his eyes, trying to catch a little sleep, which was rudely interrupted when weight settled on his arm.

Cracking open an eyelid, he groaned inwardly seeing that Blue was snuggling, _snuggling, _against him. He knew that there was something up her sleeve!

"Arceus, Blue." he mumbled as he tried to move her off his arm. But no, instead, the girl snuggled _closer _to him. Okay, now he _knew _she was doing this on purpose. "Blue!' he whispered harshly. Nothing. No movements, no sounds but her steady breathing.

His face was hot. Wait, why was his face hot?! Was he... _blushing?_ No. No, he most certainly did not have any feelings for Blue. _At all._

Yet there was a small voice in the back of his head was saying that there was something, because if he truly didn't care, he would've shoved the girl off the bed.

Pushing the small voice away, he decided the only reason that he wasn't pushing Blue away was that he didn't want to break the borderline fragile state that he noticed in the girl, yet no one, not even Blue herself, knew of yet.

Satisfied with his reasoning, he closed his eyes, and prayed to Arceus that none of his juniors, _especially _Gold, entered the room in the morning.

o.0.o.0.o

**And now we are done with this chapter. Some OldRival and small bits of Special. And, if you noticed, I changed the pokémon listing of Jades. Now she'll be known as an 'Eevee' trainer. Sorta like Virgo in the Unova League. I also modified the part about Onyxs sister. Refer to chapter four, if you're interested in knowing what the hell is going on or if you are curious.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	14. Worst Trial in History

**Hey! I'm back! Only two more days of school, and I'm totally not failing science right now! Yays!**

**OC Pokémon Nicknames**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon- Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon- Grace**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon**

o.0.o.0.o

Opal awoke to the guards banging on the bars of her cell.

"Hey there, maggots." the guard smirked. he held up a pair of hand and feet shackles. "It's your day in court, you three. Guess who gets to meet the Leader of Judgement?"

"Are those for me?" Opal couldn't help but ask. "Look a little small, don't you think?"

The guards didn't acknowledge them in any way after that. Once they got to the court house, they were led into it, were a crowd of adults. Angry, disapproving adults. Red noticed a cage near the juror stand.

"_A cage and chains? What do they think we are, animals?" _he thought silently. The guards shoved them not-so-gently into the cage.

"You know something, Red?" Yellow whispered, quiet enough so that no one but he could hear it. "I'm beginning to get used to looking through bars."

"Don't say that." Red whispered back. He looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing the adults with their cold glares, basically saying that they didn't care, and they wanted them dead. "We'll get out of here. I promise."

"Jade, Onyx, and Opal. This trial is taking place because all three of you have committed one of the most heinous crimes against The Leader."

"Oh, really?" Opal asked. "Geez, big bro, looks like mom and dad will be real ashamed."

"Silence!" the Leader of Judgement hollered. "Listen, you irritating girl! You three, especially your blond friend, is a dangerous threat to everything that is proper and right and good! We know this from countless investigations ordered out by the Leader of the Investigational Force, and most fundamentally, by the prophecy." he smirked. "So, Jade, the legendary blind leader of the Resistance, tell me this, I'll make you a deal: Turn over your Resistance group, and surrender your powers to The Leader, and we'll give you absolute luxury. Perhaps even your sight back. What do you say to that, huh? Good deal, no?"

Yellow stood silent for a moment, everyones eyes on her. Slowly, she raised her chained hands up, and flipped the bird to everyone in the court. Gasps of shock rang out, and Red stared, mouth agape. Yellow never did anything like this before!

"Good job Yellow, that's the exact reaction Jade would have." Opal whispered.

"Silence in the court!" the Leader of Judgement shouted out. "Gentlemen of the jury, look at these three disgraces before us. They are cocky, they are spoiled, they are evil. They mock us with their rebellious behavior. They make fun of the glorious Dominance Order! What is your verdict?"

The twelve jurors raised their fists for all to see. Red may not have gone to school to study the law, but he did know for a fact that this was _not _right.

"Seriously?!" Red demanded. "That's our trial?! Where's our lawyer? When do we state _our _side of the case?! This isn't fair!"

"Silence!" shouted the guard as he banged against the bars. The jury all stuck out their thumbs, and turned them down. Thumbs down.

"_Guilty as charged!" _The Leader of Judgement yelled. "You, Jade, are accused of being a witch! You, Onyx, are accused of being a wizard! And you, Opal, are also hereby accused by being witch! All of which are punishable by hanging..." he paused, for dramatic effect. "...until _dead._"

The world swirled in front of Yellow as the words registered in her brain. Hanging... until _dead?_ Did she hear correctly, or is this all a sick dream? She felt strong, gentle hands steady her, and she was vaguely aware that she fainted into Red, who was currently trying to get her to stand upright.

Yellow wasn't the only one in a shocked stance. Opal had her mouth opened, and then she closed it, and opened it again. As if she was trying to speak, but her voice just stopped working. Hanging... they were going to hang them? Sure, she expected something along the lines of death, but nothing like this. Now both Red and Yellow will die because of her and the guards mistakes and her idiotic idea to have them play the part of Jade and Onyx.

"Unfortunately, we can not permit hanging until the said criminal is eighteen, so, you will be placed into the state penitentiary for the time being. Now get them out of my sight."

As Red was yelling all sorts of things about the trail being unfair, and Yellow was practically being dragged back to the jail truck, but Opal only had on thought going through her head: "_Until Red is eighteen, that's all we have. If we can get into contact with Jade and Onyx, then we might just survive."_

o.0.o.0.o

"We've got an issue, Jade." Margo said, coming in and interrupting the combat lesson she was giving the dexholders.

"What?" Jade grunted as she blocked one of Silvers kicks. They stayed like that, locked in a battle of wills, before Jade jumped back and separated. They rushed at each other again, neither seeming to want give up the fight.

"They're moving them to the Penitentiary."

"What?" Jade asked this with shock, actually pausing to look at Margo to see if she was serious. Silver, however, managed to get in a kick to the stomach that knocked Jade to the ground, where she laid, gasping for the air that was knocked out of her.

"Silver!" Blue got up ready to yell at the junior.

"It's fine." Jade said as she exhaled, then inhaled. Once she had regained her breath, she got up. "If that was a real fight, I would've been dead by now. I should learn not to be distracted so easily. As for you, Silver," she walked over to him, extending her hand for a handshake. "Good job. Show no mercy. Keep that in mind when we break out Red and Yellow. So," Jade turned towards Margo. "What's this about the Penitentiary?"

"They moved Red and Yellow there after their trial, along with another girl named Opal."

"Opal..." Jade muttered. "That name sounds familiar..." her eyes widened. "Hey Onyx, what was your little sisters name?"

"Opal," Onyx said after a while.

"And check this out, we've got it on video, well, the ending, at least, when they were dragging them back into the truck, but there's proof that they're still alive!" Margo pulled out a video chip, and lead them back to the control center. Onyx plugged the chip in, and watched the somewhat fuzzy video. Truthfully, both Red and Yellow looked awful. Red had a large gash on his forehead, were bruising had begun to form. Yellow was literally being dragged by the guards. She looked pale and a little sick. The final girl seemed to have known they were somehow there, because she looked strait at the camera. Then the screen went fuzzy and stopped. "Sorry," Margo said. "That's all we've... Onyx, what are you doing?"

Onyx, in what seemed like a trance, rewinded the tape, and paused it at the mystery brunette. He stared at her.

"Guys, when do we plan on busting into the jail?" Onyx asked slowly, not taking his eyes off the girl, as if she was afraid she would disappear.

"Two days from now." Jade answered.

"We'll have to split the group, right, Jade?"

"I think we'll have to. I'm not to worried about Emoshal, anymore. We've been there, done that. Margo knows the place like the back of her hand."

"Can't lie about that one." Margo chuckled.

"Onyx, I have to ask you something," Jade groped for her friends' hand. "Did we just get a lead on your sister?"

Onyx didn't say anything for awhile.

"Yes. Right now, my little sis is with Yellow and Red."

"Okay, enough of all this mushy-gushy stuff!" Pearl cried out. "What's this Penitentiary you guys keep going on about?"

Onyx and Margo glanced at each other, and Jade let out a long sigh.

o.0.o.0.o

"Oh, doesn't this look delightful." Red muttered as he was led to the hell house they called a Penitentiary. Was it him, or was he hearing children's cries on the inside? Opal hasn't said a word, and it seems that she was thinking deeply about something. Yellow was still getting over the 'hanging till dead' thing. She hasn't said anything since they left, only crying a little bit.

As they walked in, they were greeted by a rather... unattractive... woman. She was hunched over slightly, and had long, greasy strait hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. Her chin jutted out a little farther than it should, and her nose stretched out and curved downwards. Her beady black eyes flicked across a magazine titled 'Dominance Order of Punishing Rowdy Children'. To sum it up, she looked like a thicker version of the wicked witch of the west, only in a nurses uniform. Red and Opal shuddered.

"Hey, matron. Beautiful as always." one of the guards said. Red concluded that these people have a twisted version of what beauty was. Flowers were beautiful. The ocean was beautiful. Yellow smiling was beau... Wait, what was happening again? "See here," the guard holding Yellow roughly lifted her onto her toes, as if to show off a bug that he found in the street. "We've got a wizard and two witches for you."

With a grunt the matron got up, grabbing a key ring.

"The police must be going through every rancid trash dump in the city to find all this... _filth _for me to look after." she began leading the guards and 'criminals' down the hallway. "I don't know what they expect me to do with all these little vermin."

"That's right, but vermin is a little _to _kind, if you ask me."

"I didn't!" the matron growled, causing even the guards to flinch. They lead them to a cell that didn't have bars. It was basically tile everywhere, the floors, the walls. The only thing that wasn't tile was the mattress that looked like it was chewed apart by some Houndooms and Mightyenas and a toilet that looked to haven't been cleaned in at _least _ten years.

A small sphere was tossed onto the ground, and the door began to close.

"Welcome to death row, vermin." was the last thing that the Matron said before slamming the door shut. Leaving them in darkness, Red heard the click of a lock. Opal scrambled to get hold of the sphere, and held it close. It was just a plain red ball. Slowly, though, a light surrounded it, and it became a regular pokéball.

"How...?" Red asked, staring as she released the creature inside. It was a smalle Emolga. It looked like it wanted to cry out in happiness, but stayed silent when Opal put her fingers to her lips, indicating that it should be quiet. It glided around, and landed peacefully on her head.

"A simple spell. Change any object into something else as long as it's the same shape. Now I have Emma back." Opal rubbed the small pokémons head. "She's the last connection I have to Onyx."

Opal suddenly began glowing.

"Uh... Opal, could you dim the lights a little?" Red asked, turning away as the light pierced through the darkness.

"Sorry, don't know how." Opal said. "Gotta return you, okay, Emma? I don't know when I'll see you again, but I also don't know when one of those crazy Dominance worshippers are gonna come back." Opal returned the small electric type and retransformed the pokéball into a regular ball. Sorry if I'm gonna be an issue, but you guys should try to sleep. That is... if you can."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: Okay, so more time with Red, Yellow, and Opal.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	15. Which is it? Tests or Torture?

**Hi!^.^**

**Hope-Eevee**

**Valerie-Vaporeon**

**Flash-Flareon**

**Ziya-Jolteon**

**Esmeralda-Espeon**

**Bre-Umbreon**

**Lily-Leafeon**

**Grace-Glaceon**

o.0.o.0.o

_Yellow awoke in the tiled jail cell, but was strangely alone. Both Opal and Red were gone. She began to panic a little. What could've happened to them? Where were they? Where's Red?!_

_The cell banged open, and with an evil smirk, the matron pulled Yellow to her feet, and half-lead-half-dragged her through the halls. It was quiet. Deadly quiet. She noticed that all the other cells were empty. What could have possibly happened to the prisoners?Slowly, the matron brought her towards a window, and pressed her face against the bars. Yellow had no choice but to look out and into the dirt courtyard, for the grip on her ponytail didn't seem to loosen anytime soon. She saw a tall, sturdy tree, which was strange since there was no oak tree there yesterday._

_That's when she saw it._

_There was a noose, hanging from one of the lowest branches. There were several adults there, and they weren't cops, which was also strange to Yellow, since only guards and authorized personal were allowed into the penitentiary. But there, standing atop a wooden block, bound and gagged, was Red. She screamed as they slipped the noose around his neck._

_"No, no!" Yellow cried. "He's to young! He's only seventeen!" The matron snickered, and sung hauntingly into Yellows ear._

_"Hanging by the hanging tree, death, death will become of he." Yellow cried as she continued. "Goodbye to the wizard, one of the three, now he's hanging from the hanging tree." And like that, the hooded figure behind Red kicked the wooden block from under his feet, and Reds neck broke with a sickening snap..._

o.0.o.0.o

"No!" Yellow screamed. It jolted Red awake, and he looked around frantically. Naturally, his hand reached for Pikas pokéball, but then realized that it wasn't there. He crawled quickly over to Yellow, who was still crying and screaming out in her sleep.

"Yellow!" Red said frantically, shaking her shoulder. "Yellow, wake up!" Yellow snapped her eyes opened, and she sat up quickly, nearly hitting Red in the head. She was still crying.

"Red!" she sobbed. "Red... Red..."

"What is it? What happened?" Red asked as he brought Yellow closer to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that the gesture, the hug, was _supposed _ to be awkward, but it was somehow natural, like he's done it hundreds of times before.

"I had a nightmare..." she said, seemingly calmer. "...It seemed so real."

"What was it about?" Red asked slowly, still holding the shivering girl.

"They hung you..." she said. It didn't take much for Red to figure that 'they' were none other than Team Dominance. "And the matron was forcing me to watch it. And she kept on singing this rhyme..."

Red thought back to his own sleep, and remembered the matron dragging Yellow away, singing a haunting rhyme about a hanging her. He didn't have to watch it... only have to try and follow the matron, but was left in darkness. Then he heard a snap and the rhyme was echoing off the walls... Yet he couldn't wake up.

"What's the father of all corny jokes?" Red asked. Yellow looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears, yet shining with curiosity.

"I dunno," Yellow answered. "What?"

"Popcorn!" there was silence for a moment, before she let out a small giggle. Yeah, it was probably the stupidest joke of all time, but for some reason, it made her spirits sour high into the clouds.

o.0.o.0.o

Red stared at the ceiling, trying to count the smudge marks up there, which was pointless due to the fact that the place was so damn dirty. He moved his gaze to the door as it creaked open slowly. Standing in the doorway was a tall, thin man in a business suit. Seriously, the guys was so thin that he basically looked like Slenderman. Except that he had a face.

...

Not that it was attractive. He stalked into the room, and stared down at Red, Yellow, and Opal. Slowly, he began to speak.

"I am the Visitor." he said, his voice sending shivers down Reds spine. This guy was unnerving! "And I am here to assure that you three stay in line to make your experience better or worse."

"Worse?!" Red exclaimed. For some reason, this set him off, the fact that he was 'Onyx' completely slipped his mind. "We were dragged here against our will, had to take part in a bogus trial, and now we're sitting in a damn jail cell! You tell me, how could it _possibly _get _ANY _worse?!"

Much to the surprise of all three, even Opal, who's seen a lot in her time here, 'Visitor' brought out a freaking riding crop, and slashed it across Reds face for every sentence he dared to utter.

"It can get much worse." The Visitor hissed. "Much, _much _worse." As Red pressed his hand to his face, trying to stop the bleeding, the Visitor gestured around the room with the riding crop. "As you can see, this is were you will be staying. Over there is your semi-private bathroom, with our own complimentary toilet paper. It's so airy," he smirked. "It feels as if it's hardly even there." Which it wasn't. "Over there is your window with an amazing view of the vaporization grounds, and above that is a ventilation shaft with a fan spinning so fast that it would grind a Wailord to shreds. Please throw yourselves down it at any time. As for your means of escape," he smirked. "Even if you manage to get out of your cell, then we will immediately know, due to surveillance cameras, armed guards, and other security measures that I am not authorized nor willing to share with you. And finally, all the walls here are updated with the most recent technology, making your abnormal powers unable to be used. In other words, the minute you entered this building, all three of you became effectively normal."

Yellow, Red, and Opal all looked at each other.

"Yeah," mumbled Opal behind her hand. "Except for-" she was interrupted by a crack of the riding crop across her raised hand.

"Hey-!" Red exclaimed, getting the same punishment as Opal.

"You will learn to be silent in my presence." growled the Visitor. He turned to Opal. "For your punishment, you will clean your private bathroom, only using this." he tossed a ratty looking toothbrush to Opal. She picked it up.

"Are you serious?" she asked as she pointed to the small thing.

"You will clean it. _Twice." _the Visitor said as a temple throbbed on his head. "Until it is operating room hygienic." after he took a quick intake of breath, and exhaled slowly, calming himself down. "Now, although I see it as a waste of taxpayer money, I suppose I should show you how to get your food." he rapped on the door three times, and the matron unlocked it. Yellows breath hitched in her throat, remembering her dream and the haunting melody.

Instead of being dragged, all three where surprised they could actually walk behind their captors. Of course, if they turned to run, they'd probably be shot on sight due to the guards behind them, and Red could see the matron holding a taser. He sighed inwardly. Escaping wasn't going to be easy, let alone possible.

The rounded a corner, and came across a large pack of chained-up Archines, growling, biting, and, yes, spitting flamethrower and ember attacks from their mouths. Opals mouth dropped open in shock, and Red looked up at the matron with a 'WTF' look on his face. Yellow merely stared.

"There is food and water way, way down there." the matron said, pointing down the hallway. "You've got four minutes to get down there, scoop some food, and come back. If you don't, then I'll assume you all passed on violently." she dropped three buckets onto the floor, and smirked. "Have fun."

Slowly, the trio reached down, and picked up their respective buckets.

"Are those even pokémon?" Red asked as he watched the fire-types.

"Once," Opal said. "They've gone bad. They're doomed to live in the state they are today. If we could, the only and best thing we could do is put them out of their misery."

There was a heavy silence.

"Think you could break out some lightening again?" Red asked.

"I'm trying, but it's not working. It's an on and off thing. Sorry."

"Yellow?"

"My powers are only meant to heal, and I don't think I'm strong enough physically to heal these poor things."

_"Nor are you mentally strong enough." _Red thought as he let out a sigh. "Alright then. I guess I'll go first." he put on a determined glare, and was about to run into what he believed would be certain death, but stopped when he saw another person running through the pack. The pokémon were biting at his limbs and tearing at his clothes, but he nonetheless kept going, even though being pulled in every direction. Finally, he reached through the end, out of the Archines reach, and stared at the inside of his bucket. From where he was standing, Red could make out a piece of stale-looking bread, a bruised up apple, and some water, which made the bread soggy. But the boy looked relieved, and smiled, holding back some tears.

"I f-finally did it..." he said. For some reason, pride swelled within Opal. She felt that this kid was once part of the rebellion, and was still fighting for his freedom on the inside. The pride, and joy of the young kid, was cut short When the bucket was slapped out of the boys hand. It clattered to the ground, spilling the contents which the Archines scooped up hastily, nearly tearing the chains off the wall to get the food.

"Four minutes, three seconds!" the matron laughed cruelly while she pointed to her watch. "No food, no water!"

The boy let out a strangled sob as he was pulled away from the small bit of food that he nearly got killed , who had been both sickened and infuriated since she had been arrested, attempted to do something that she never once even thought of doing. She ran forward with her fist clenched and raised, ready to punch the matron in her ugly face.

"No, don't-!" Red called, seeing what Yellow was planning.

"Too late!" the Matron snickered as she pulled out her taser and pressed it into Yellows side. Yellows eyes bulged before they rolled to the back of her head, and she fell to the ground. Red dove to the ground and began to try to shake Yellow awake.

"Better learn to control yourself, witch." the Matron said as she tucked the taser safely away. "Or you'll never survive the tests."

Yellow opened her eyes, upon hearing the last bit of the sentence.

"Tests?" she mumbled.

o.0.o.0.o

"_Some tests." _Red thought as he was dragged back to the cell after the first day. "_More like methods of torture."_

And was the last part true. Basically, they had to run to their limits, had to be held underwater until they were flailing their arms in desperate attempts to breathe, blood tests, hair samples, blood tests, reaction to skuntank fumes, blood tests, blood tests, blood tests, and, oh yeah, blood tests.

Now, Red was being dragged from the fact that he practically passed out from sprinting an hour strait on a treadmill, Opal was walking, but only barely, from all the blood tests they took from her, and Yellow was dripping wet and still gasping for air.

"_How much longer, guys?" _Red thought as he was thrown into the cell. Opal hit the nasty mattress, but crawled away as quickly as her blood-deprived body would allow her to. Yellow nearly landed on top of Red, but he didn't really mind. Instead, he just pulled her a little closer, trying to keep her warm from the cold water that soaked through her clothes.

"Red..." Opal said from her slumped position across the room. "How... long... do you... suppose she'll last?"

"Mentally or physically?" Red asked, finding that Yellow was already asleep.

"Both."

"I can't really say, Opal." Red said, hugging Yellow closer. "She really is strong, but I think this is all to much for her all at once."

"She's having nightmares, I heard her screaming." Opal looked up at Red. "And you were crying in your sleep. Are you really as strong as you say you are? 'Cause I've heard some amazing stories about the famous dexholders and their fearless champion, Red."

"I don't know," Red said, thinking deeply. "I never've been faced with something as drastic as this. Team Rocket seems like common thugs to these Dominance guys. And worse, all adults support them."

"They have to, Red," Opal said as she leaned her head back, staring at the moonlight filtering through the barred window. "They're fighting for their lives, just like we are. If they don't obey, do you think the Leader will hesitate to pull out some nooses and a couple executioners?" Red was silent, thinking thoughtfully while he stared at Yellow's peaceful face.

"I guess I have to be strong." Red said slowly. "If I'm not there for Yellow, then who's going to be?"

"How long do you think _you'll _last, Red?" Opal asked as she laid down on her side. "I hope you and your girlfriend have a strong endurance. 'Cause those tests today? They're only the beginning."

Red didn't even bother to think of a comeback. What was the point? Yeah, this was only the beginning of a world in hell, but really, didn't he accept this the minute he and the other dexholders took hold of Jade and Onyxs outstretched hands and cries for help? Expect it? No. Accept it? Yes. They just didn't see it coming.

o.0.o.0.o

**And so it has ended. Done! Ding! ^.^**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	16. Tonight

**Hi! It's been a while, but I believe that I'll be wrapping this up soon! I'm so proud! I finally have an ending, and ideas for Part Two! ^.^**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

After a few days of testing, Yellow strangely got used to it. But what she couldn't get used to was the horrid nightmares that would wake her up screaming every night. Now that the results from the testing, and they were being taken back to the courthouse for some strange and unusual reason. None of the trio said anything as the stood in front of the Leader of Judgement.

"As I am looking over the tests," the judge said, flipping through several papers. He glanced at them over his beady eyes. "And they all came up as completely _normal." _ Reds eyes actually lit up with some form of strange new hope. Now this idiot will finally let them go! Or at least stop with the testing! Certainly they would at least do _that. _

But no. That idiotic hope was crushed quickly with the next words to come out of the Leader of Judgements mouth. "I want to know immediately who you bribed."

"Bribed?!" shrieked Opal out of rage.

"Bribed with what?!" Red demanded. "Ratatta droppings?!"

"Silence!" yelled the judge. "I know that it wasn't the matron, for she is my lovely sister! Was it the Visitor? I suspect it was him."

"Yeah, like _he'd _change our results." Red muttered sarcastically.

"There will be tests. Test, tests, tests until we can figure out the mystery of the Rebellious trio." sneered the Judge. He banged his gavel down. "Now get them out of my sight." Opals eyes narrowed to slits of anger as the police guards roughly grabbed her shoulders.

"Do you think," she said. "That it's funny?"

"I told you to be silent!" the Leader of Judgement yelled as her whizzed his gavel in her direction. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening cracked down, incinerating it. It was then it dawned on Red that there were storm clouds above them, swirling with an orb in the middle, crackling with electricity.

"Well here's a cute little _joke." _Opal growled. "You say that our powers won't work, but they can work _here._ You're all to afraid to shoot, and nothing is keeping me from zapping every one of you!" Lightening struck down and split into all different directions. Red dove down, wrapping his arm around Yellow and bringing her down with him to avoid the zaps.

It then dawned on Red that the zapping was not even coming in close proximity of them. In fact, it was just flying over their heads.

"Yellow, look." Red said, pulling her up.

"What on earth...?" Yellow wondered aloud for a moment. "Why isn't it hitting us?"

o.0.o.0.o

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Jade said, her arms crossed. "Margo, you're breaking into the jail with some of our good fighters. We've broken into that place hundreds of times, so you'll know it best. I'll be going in with Onyx. Onyx, they'll be bringing in more and more children and teens tonight. I'm suspecting two trucks. You and Soul will drive the vans away, and back to base, where they will meet with N, Black, and White." Jade paused. "I know you guys want to help, but as you know, you guys still need a bit more training."

"So, we're basically babysitting." Black said.

"In a way, yes." Jade said bluntly. "But it's important. These kids are most likely traumatized, and they need some form of guidance from someone they know, someone that's important." Jade tilted her head up, a smirk playing on her lips. "And what better way than not one, but _two _dexholders?"

"Well, I guess..." Black muttered he glanced at N, his eyes filled with venom, but said nothing else.

"Onyx and Soul, once you're done, I want Soul to go to the jail, and Onyx get to the penitentiary. They'll be sending in guards, no matter how quiet and stealthy we are. So, we need to get in, pretend to be guards or authorized personnel of the Academy. Then we can get the key's or keycards for the doors, and break out as many people they are testing as possible."

"That includes Red, Yellow, and Opal, right?" Gold asked, his billiard cue across his shoulders.

"Yes." Jade said. "Our excuse will be that we're taking them for a full sweep, order from the Leader. They wouldn't dare refuse us then." No one had to ask what a 'full sweep' was.

"And then what, after we get all the kids in testing out?" Blue asked. Jade turned her head towards Blue, her eyebrows raised.

"Why, we let all hell break loose, of course."

"Alright! I like that plan!" Gold exclaimed even more excitedly. Onyx walked up to them, holding a large map. Several routes seemed to be highlighted.

"Right here," Onyx said, pointing to one place with a skull and crossbones over it. "Is the penitentiary, and here," he pointed to a smaller skull and crossbones. "Is the jail." He moved his finger to a building with a huge 'R' over it. "That's the Resistance Headquarters. What we'll do is enter here," he moved his finger to a circled subway tunnel. "The subways are barely used, so we can easily access them without any trouble. We'll keep moving, and split up here, then we can access our two targets."

"The penitentiary is a huge target." Jade said. "So once Onyx and Soul get the kids from the jail back to base, then I want those two and Margo to gather the strongest members with them, and bring one of the jail vans. I have no doubt in my mind some of the kids will be too weak to run, so we'll have to drive them."

"You guys _do _legally have a license, right?" Platinum asked.

"Sure," Onyx shrugged. "That would only require swearing loyalty to Dominance."

"Touché."

"We'll meet up at the entrance of the penitentiary." Jade said. "Then we'll have pokémon transport the weaker one's through the tunnels, where our medics and healers will nurse them back to health." Jade stopped speaking for a moment, and looked up at her comrades, as if she was looking at them, even though she couldn't see. "I know that this one is important to you all, especially the dexholders and Onyx. Tonight, we don't leave unless we have Red, Yellow, and Opal. Those three are our top priority. Now I suggest that you all get some sleep. You may need to pull an all-nighter." she reached up and patted Hope on the head, who sat faithfully on her shoulder. "We're busting in tonight."

o.0.o.0.o

"Red, when do you think she'll wake up?" Yellow asked as they watched the sleeping Opal in their cell. That electric show from earlier? Quickly ended when a cop bashed her across the head with a baton. The sun was setting, and she still hasn't woken up.

"I don't know, they hit her pretty hard." Red sighed. "Maybe it's a concussion."

"I hope she didn't suffer any brain damage." Yellow sighed. "Why on earth do I feel so utterly useless?"

"Useless?" Red gawked.

"I should be able to heal her! Why aren't my powers working here?"

"Maybe they weren't kidding when they said that this place was magic proof." Red said. "But maybe, Yellow, you're just a little rusty. When was the last time you healed so much like this?"

Yellow thought back, and realized she _never, ever _healed as much as she was doing now. In and out of the jail, she was always healing Red, Opal, or another prisoner who was injured.

"I don't think," Yellow said slowly, still rethinking. "That I've _never _done so much healing."

"Exactly, Yellow." Red said. "You're over-exerting yourself. Just rest awhile. Opals' a fighter, and you know it. I think that she'll recover just fine, with or without your help." There was a silence afterwards, interrupted when the door creaked open. Expecting the Visitor or Matron, Red had a slew of witty remarks on his tongue, ready to lash out at the two horrendous people, even with the knowledge he will get whipped or tased, depending on whomever walked in.

But no, instead of the creepy, near-Slenderman Visitor or the unattractive Matron, was him. The Visitor in training, the white-haired jerk with eyes the color of a certain fiery red stone.

"Well, of it isn't the Visitor-in-Training." Red sighed. "How's it going with you, Carnelian?"

"I have come to inform you," Carnelian said, not removing his hands from behind his back. "That you three have been increased from the child-stage into the danger-stage, which means," he let out a slow sigh. Did he regret telling the two the information? "That you could be executed tomorrow." There was a long silence. The last few words echoed in the two's heads before Red finally spoke.

"Well joy. Always wanted to be murdered!" Red said with fake cheeriness. He expected some form of witty remark, or maybe punishment in the form of pain, but no, instead, the teenager let out an almost-forlorn, maybe?-sigh.

"How is she?" he tilted his head towards Opal, who was still unconscious on the floor.

"Oh, I haven't the slightest idea." Red said. "She was only beaten across the head with a police baton. I'm sure she'll wake up, ready for her murder." he made sure to have an extra note of sarcastic cheeriness in his voice at the end. Carnelian sighed, shook his head, and tossed three things into the middle of the room. A small baggie of advil, some water, and a loaf of bread. Slowly, the duo looked up at Carnelian, who had his eyes shaded. Slowly, he turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry." he muttered before running out the door.

o.0.o.0.o

**Well, I guess I'll end it here. Thanks for reading!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	17. Breaking Us Out

**Hi! And I can't believe how close I am to completing the story! There may only be one or two chapters left, and I'm so happy!**

**Eevee-Hope**

**Vaporeon-Valerie**

**Flareon-Flash**

**Jolteon-Ziya**

**Espeon-Esmeralda**

**Umbreon-Bre**

**Leafeon-Lily**

**Glaceon-Grace**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon!**

o.0.o.0.o

"Yeah, like your apology means anything!" Red yelled as the door shut behind them. Yellow stared at the door. Was it her... or did Carnelian sound genuinely worried about Opal and genuinely sorry for doing this? Could people have a change of heart? Red sank down angrily against the wall while Yellow made a grab for the medicine, water, and bread. She tore off a small bit of it, glad that it was somewhat fresh, and ate it. "Sure you want to do that? Heaven know's what they put in it."

"We're going to be executed tomorrow, so if it's poisoned, what's the point? It would probably be less painful than whatever forms of death they are imagining right now."

"True, I guess." Red said as he ripped off a piece and popped it in his mouth. Yellow ripped off about a third of it, and set it off to the side for Opal. She and Red continued to share the rest of bread.

"Do you think that they ordered Carnelian to give us this stuff?" Yellow asked.

"No." Red said. "You think that the Visitor or the lovely matron would allow us to have food?"

"Lovely? More like horrid." Yellow said under her breath. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Red. "So do you think that Carnelian gave it to us in secret?"

"Probably." Red said, glaring at bread in his hands. "He sure did seem shaky when he walked in."

"Do you really think that," Yellow paused, and continued the next part quietly. "That Carnelian is that bad of a person?" Red said nothing for a while, and looked Yellow strait in the eyes.

"Personally, I don't like him, and because of this, I don't think I'll ever be able to trust him either. But I really don't think he's that bad of a guy. Just really, _really _tainted by society. And, maybe with enough work, he can be turned around for the better." he grinned. "I mean, _come on, _ we managed to turn Blue around, and I still remember what she was like when I first met her!"

There was a silence as they remembered not only the mischievous Blue, but also the stoic Green, their fellow seniors. Their juniors they've known for years, that rascal Gold, cool and collected Silver, super serious Crystal, wild Sapphire, sophisticated Ruby, and happy Emerald. The newest edition of dexholders that they haven't even known for a month, carefree Dia, determined Pearl, knowledgeable Platinum, enthusiastic White, and that dreamer of a boy, Black. And then Jade, Onyx, and Soul... cold and somewhat bossy Jade partnered with intelligent and witty Onyx. Then happy-go-lucky Soul that just kept on smiling through everything

"You wanna know something, Red?" Yellow asked, a few tears running down her cheeks. "I was thinking about how we'll never see any of them ever again. And I was thinking about how Opal..." her voice cracked, but she continued. "How she will never, ever get to see her big brother ever again." she let out a forced laugh. "Is it wrong to say that I have imagined the reunion of those two? I guess that it just made me smile..."

"Yellow," Red swallowed. "If I'm gonna die tomorrow morning... I wanted to tell you something very, very important."

"What is it?" Yellow asked as she looked up.

"It's just that... I think I..." Red sighed, and looked at Yellow with an embarrassed smile on his face. "This went so much smoother in my head..." he muttered.

"Red...?"

"Yellow, I think I lo-" Red was interrupted by a shower of gunshots, which sounded like they were hitting glass.

"Back off!" a familiar voice shouted. "Ice beam!" the gunshots stopped, and keys jangled. Suddenly the door banged open, and there stood Jade. "Whoever you are, get up and run!" she ordered. All her pokémon were out, and in her hand was a bow with a sling of arrows over her shoulders. Dozens of other kids stampeded down the hallway, lead by other Resistance forces.

"Jade!" Yellow cried out, relieved. Jade blinked, and tipped her head to the side.

"Yellow?"

"Yes, yes! Red and Opal are here, too! But, Opals unconscious..."

"I've got it." Jade said as she went over to the younger girl.

"No, I'll get it." Red said as he picked up the girl, and carried her piggyback. "How do you expect to shoot your arrows if you've got this kid on your back?" Jade blinked, and shook her head.

"Good point." Jade said as she ran out the door. Red and Yellow followed behind, merging into the crowd of kids running for their own lives.

"Jade, where's everyone else?" Yellow asked.

"White and Black are at base, where Onyx and Soul are taking kids from the jail. They'll comfort them with N. The Sinnoh trio with the Hoenn duo are currently at the jail, breaking out kids with Margo, Onyx, and Soul. Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, and Crystal are here, creating distractions on the first and second floor so that guards move down there and there are less up here for us to deal with." Jade cursed as she loaded her arrow and swiftly shot a guard. He slumped over as the arrow connected with his chest. Yellow did her best not to look while Red noted somewhere in his mind about what an excellent shot Jade is. "But it looks like the Pretending-to-be-honors-Academy-students didn't work out to well. They saw right through it."

"Come back here, maggots!" yelled some guards. "Someone put down the gate!"

"A gate?!" Jade exclaimed. As a wall began to lower.

"Red!"

"What?" Red whipped around. "Yellow!" the guards had, indeed, gotten Yellow. She just wasn't fast enough.

"Hope!" Jade yelled. Her partner nodded, and with a determined growl, she squeezed under the metallic wall.

"No, no!" Red yelled as the other kids ran away. He literally dropped Opal, and Jade, who was behind the panicked boy, just barely caught her. He slammed his shoulder into the wall, as if hoping that the action would break it down. "Yellow!"

"Red, move it!" Jade ordered as she slung Opals arm across her. "Everyone, your strongest attacks!" Valerie released a Hydro Pump, Flare let off a Flare Burst, Ziya created a Thunder attack, and Espeon let out a Psyshock. When those didn't work, Bre released a Dark Pulse, Lily let out a Leaf Storm, and Grace attacked with Blizzard.

"It's not working!" Red yelled.

"You think I can't see that!" Jade paused. "Okay, bad pun."

"What'll we do?!"

"First off, don't freak out. We've got to get out of here, regroup, and think of a gameplan."

"A gamplan?! Sorry, but we're scheduled to be executed in the morning!" Jades head snapped up at that.

"What?" she growled.

"They moved us to the dangerous level! Carnelian informed us just this evening. They're going to kill us when dawn comes!" Jade nearly dropped Opal as the air became about ten degrees colder.

"Why," Jade demanded with her eyes shaded. "Didn't you mention this before?" Red shivered in his thin clothing, and swore he could see his breath. He said nothing. "_Answer me." _Jade demanded, the air getting colder and colder. When Red still said nothing, scared to anger the girl any further, Jade continued. "Do you realize that we need to get Yellow back in a near impossible time? What if they use her as a hostage? A living hostage is more valuable than a dead one." Jade looked up at him. Her face was calculating the possibilities, and the air returned to it's normal temperature. "We need to contact Onyx."

"But what about Yellow?" Red asked as he followed Jade, taking Opal back into piggyback so that Jade could have access to her arrows.

"Hope is with Yellow now, both figuratively and literally." Jade said as she continued on, ordering Ziya to attack a guard. "Although she may not look it, Hope is a fighter, and if I tell her to protect someone, she will. Yellow is in good hands now."

"But what are _we _going to do to save her?" Red demanded.

"As of now, nothing." Jade said. "I can't fight like this forever, and It'll take a lot of manpower to take down that obstacle." she thrust her thumb over her shoulder, indicating the seemingly unbreakable wall behind them.

"So we're going to do _nothing?!" _Red demanded, his eyes full with fiery rage. Jade said nothing as she continued on through the penitentiary.

"I'm sorry Red. I know that you have a particular," she paused, as if going through words in her head. "Fondness for Yellow, but as of now, Red," Jade paused again. Reds' cheeks heated up from what she had said about his 'fondness' for Yellow. "Right now, she's on her own."

o.0.o.0.o

"Okay, here comes those trucks." Onyx muttered to Soul, who nodded. Turns out there was only one, but Onyx was surprised to find that child after child in pajamas crawled out of the jail van. Perhaps thirty, maybe even forty? They all stood huddled in fear, siblings clutching each other, afraid to loose the last thing they had. Toddlers who dared to cry loud were beaten. It was sickening.

"Margo is already behind the jail." Soul said, checking something on her pokégear. "Her and her team are just awaiting the signal. What do you plan on doing?"

"We need to distract the guards out front. There're about five. We need to get them out of here, and knock them out."

"What about the lullaby spell?" Soul asked. She was the only one who knew Jade and Onyxs' true capabilities. She practically was third in command, after all!

"No, I want to save that for any guards in the jail." Onyx murmured. "Make Margos' job a little easier."

"So what do we do?"

"Create a distraction." Onyx smirked. He formed a small fireball in his hand, and tossed it into a nearby garbage can.

"What was that?" asked a guard as he looked over his shoulder.

"Some children!" Onyx yelled, his voice sounding surprisingly mature and adult-like. "The maggots ran around the corner! A ton of them, too! I think I even saw Resistance Leader Onyx!" all five guards glanced at each other, before they bolted past the shadows that they were hiding in. Onyx and Soul emerged from their hiding spot, and into the jail lot.

"Guys, it's okay, we're your friends!" Soul reassured the captives as they huddled even closer to each other. "We're here to take you somewhere safe!" As Soul calmed down the kids, Onyx looked at the jail, trying to estimate how many adults are actually in the building.

"_Spirits of the night, help me this week. Spirits of the night, put them to sleep." _Onyx muttered this slowly under his breath. He repeated the spell, trying to focus on the adult presences only. He repeated it a third time.

"How's it going?" Soul asked as she came from the drivers side of the van.

"Not to well. It's not working." he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't understand why. I haven't used my magic since we brought the dexholders here. I should have enough power to perform a simple sleeping spell."

"Maybe it's to wide-range?" Soul asked. Onyx looked at her skeptically.

"At times, I could put all the Resistance to sleep. Not the range."

"Onyx, you have a lot on your mind right now. You're probably freaking out about Jade going into the penitentiary, let alone the fact that your sister, whom you haven't seen in _years, _was locked away in there." she smiled, her pigtails bobbing slightly. "Just clear your mind."

Onyx looked at the girl, before sighing in irritation. Clear his mind? He could only imagine Jades response: "_Your magic isn't based on what your physical or emotional state is. It is its own being. Activity and stress won't affect it in any way, so hurry up and do the spell! We've only got till sunrise!" _But Jade isn't here now. He sighed, 'cleared his mind' and tried again. This time, there was a result.

Any adult with in five miles? Out cold.

"It worked this time, right?" Soul asked, her pokégear poised in her hand, finger ready to call Margo. Onyx turned, and nodded. Soul pressed a button, and next thing they knew, kids had stormed into the jail. They could practically hear the sweet sound of kids being set free.

"We've gotta get moving." Onyx said as he climbed into the drivers side, Soul into the passenger. "Jade will kill us if we don't get to the penitentiary."

"We aren't staying here?" a small girl asked.

"Change of plans." Onyx said as he slammed the door shut, a small smile on his face. "Although it's a little rough around the edges, we can guarantee that you won't be behind bars for no reason." his smile grew as Margo led dozens of kids out. She saluted, and Onyx revved up the engine. "Now hold on, this may get a little bumpy!"

o.0.o.0.o

**I... have no idea what to say.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	18. I'll Love You For A Thousand Years

**So... close... to the finish! ^o^ Hey, do me a favor. Listen to the song 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri while reading this. At least when you get to the end. It'll make it SO much more touching. Here's a youtube link:**

** www. youtube watch? v= AY1U494gEMk**

**Just don't add in the spaces. ^.^**

**Hope-Eevee**

**Valerie-Vaporeon**

**Flash-Flareon**

**Ziya-Jolteon**

**Esmeralda-Espeon**

**Bre-Umbreon**

**Lily-Leafeon**

**Grace-Glaceon**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

"Arceus, they're going to kill us." one of the guards muttered as he dragged Yellow down the hall.

"How did that brat not notice this before?" another grumbled. Yellow assumed he was talking about Carnelian.

"Who knows? Maybe he needs contacts."

"Whatever. This jail may be empty, but at least we have one good will come out of this."

"I don't want to face the Leader like this."

"It's simple. We use this one to get the blind one." Yellow looked up at them.

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked softly. She didn't want Jade to give up everything that she worked for, all just for her. What use was she? Just another girl who couldn't fight as well, who took extra training with White, who got captured on her first spy mission. She heard a patter of small footsteps behind her, and looked over her shoulder for a split second. There, she saw Hope scurrying to and fro, stopping to give out a small yelp of happiness.

"What?" The two guards turned, and looked down at the brown pokémon. The one with a gun pulled it out and aimed. The little pokémon gave big, surprised eyes, and sauntered forward and snuggled against the guards legs, much like a cat. Hearts formed around the two guards and the Eevee, and the two mens eyes suddenly softened. They let go of Yellow, much to her surprise, and began to pet the enduring little pokémon. Suddenly, Hope snatched the gun from his hands, and ran up to Yellow, dropping it at her feet. Slowly, she reached down, and picked it up.

Her hands shook as she held the cool metal in her hand. Hope looked at Yellow, and for a moment, she could see Jade in the small pokémons soul. Shaking and crying, Yellow lifted the gun, and pointed it at the guards. At the moment, they seemed to have gotten over the Covet attack.

"I-I really don't want to shoot." Yellow said, holding the gun as steady as she could. "So please don't make me." the guards glanced at each other. One placed his hands above his head. The other, the more cocky one, Yellow guessed, smirked.

"I don't think you can do it." he chuckled. "You don't seem like the one to kill." Yellow closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Well, here, I'll make it easier." he stretched his arms out, and his smirk grew. "Shoot me. Kill me. I'll bet you can't do it." Yellow did nothing, her morals battling each other. Jade would want her to shoot, to escape by all means possible. But she could never kill a man. Her look of defiance faltered, and the guard smirked. "I knew it." Then he launched himself at Yellow, and a single thought passed through her mind.

_This is war. I'm not playing a game. This is real._

It all seemed to happen so fast. She shrieked, the guard let out a sick laugh. She closed her eyes, and heard a bang, then a thud. She opened her eyes, and slowly, looked down at the wet dripping around her toes. It was blood. Her eyes followed the trail, and saw that she had hit the man, and even with her eyes closed, the bullet hit the heart. His eyes were like doll eyes. He was dead...

And she was the one who killed him.

o.0.o.0.o

"Jade!" Onyx ran up to them. "Jail's clean as a whistle. The dexholders with Soul and Margo are leading the penitentiary kids back to base." he looked up, and saw the three Johto dexholders, along with Blue, Green, and Red, who was carrying a girl piggyback. He took her from Reds' grasp, knowing that it was his little sister. But someone was missing. "Where's Yellow?"

"Re-captured by guards." Jade said bluntly. "I'm fearing a hostage situation."

"Jade," Green spoke up, pointing at the doors. "I really don't think we need to worry about that." The doors creaked open, and the small figure of Yellow appeared. She walked forward, almost in a trance, with Hope walking with an almost pitiful look on her face. As the blond girl approached the group, Red could notice small splats of crimson on her shirt.

"Yellow, are you hurt?" Red asked. Yellow said nothing, her eyes staring blankly forward. Slowly, she stumbled, just barely caught by Red.

"I killed him." she said this slowly, as if the realization had just hit her. "I killed a human being." then she started sobbing. Everyone looked up at Jade, minus Yellow and Opal, of course, as if searching for an explanation. She shook her head.

"I can do a lot of things," she said, holding her hand over her face, almost in shame. "But I can't heal someone that has been so thoroughly broken. I'm sorry."

o.0.o.0.o

Opal opened her eyes, and looked around, trying to clear the fuzziness in her mind. What happened? And when was she not laying on a stone hard floor. She blinked again, and realized that there was blaring music in the background. And shouts of happiness and excitement. She sat up, and glanced around, her mind still fuzzy.

Then she realized the reason why she was having such a hard time seeing. The room was dark, with a disco ball above her and crazy lights shining every which way. She saw a pigtailed brunette DJing off to the side, and some guy with a backwards cap and goggles on his head dominating a pool table. The dance floor was packed with teenagers, and kids that had come previously from the jail and penitentiary were accepting clothing from a boy in a white hat with ruby eyes, while others were getting good-looking food from another boy in a silly looking chefs outfit.

"Hey sleepy-head." Opal looked up at a boy that looked strikingly familiar to her own looks. "I know it's been awhile, but my name is Onyx, and I'm your older brother." Opal blinked, trying to place him before she entered the rebellion. He looked almost forlorn when she didn't recognize him right away. "I guess I should consider your end, and that you might not know me, since it's been quite a few years..."

"Do you really think that I wouldn't remember my own brother?" Opal asked with a laugh. She reached up and put Onyx into a headlock. "I mean, come on, Onyx. That would be like a Spoink forgetting where it put it's pearl!"

o.0.o.0.o

"Yellow?" Red knocked on the door, his heart beating with anxiety and nervousness. He went in, and watched as Yellow shut her sketchbook. She shoved it under her pillow, in an attempt to hide it. "Hey."

"Hey." Yellow responded. Red leaned on the doorframe.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises_

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

"They're throwing a massive victory party downstairs."

"Oh."

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt,_

_Suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer..._

"Are you going to join in?" Red smiled. "It turns out that bubbly Soul is a great DJ."

"Huh."

"Yellow, I remember saying something to you before Jade rescued us."

"Mm-hmm."

_I have died everyday, waiting for you._

_Darling, don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

"I was just hoping that I could tell you before we were going to be, you know..."

"I know, Red." Yellow refused to look up from her lap. Red took a deep breath. This was it.

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave._

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me._

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer..._

"Yellow, I just wanted to say that I like you. A lot." Red let out a breath he had been holding in. "In fact, now that I think about it, I think it's more than just 'like'. I think I love you."

_I have died everyday, waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

"Me too, Red." Yellow said, her hand lightly gripping his fingers. A small smile lit up her face.

"See? That's the smile I've been waiting for!" Red laughed. "You're so much cuter when you smile."

_And all along, I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

"Really?" Yellow asked. They were close, their noses barely touching.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

_One step closer..._

_One step closer..._

Their lips touched, and although it wasn't anything to special or passionate, it was perfect for both Yellow and Red.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

"Say, Yellow," Red said as they broke apart. "How about, after this war is done, we head back to Kanto, and I'll take you on a date." he smiled his usual, cheesy grin. "I know this _really _good place in Celadon."

"That," Yellow smiled. "Would be absolutely perfect."

_And all along, I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

o.0.o.0.o

**COMPLETED! ^O^ My goal for the summer, complete a fanfiction story! Now remember, faithful readers and reviewers, this is only Part One. Look out for Part Two: The Jade and Onyx Arc, Part Two: The Exposed.**

**Thank you so much for your support, and I hope that all of you will continue to support the rest of the saga!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
